Star Trek: Shooting Stars Ambassador Book 1
by CaptainZac
Summary: Captain Zac Wildstar and the crew of the SSD Dexterous Transport an Ambassador, who has an agenda of her own. Please R


_**Shooting Stars: **_

_**AMBASSADOR**_

**By D.**

**Historical Note:**

**The this adventure takes place 3 years before the "Death" Of James T. Kirk.**

**Dedication:**

_To my Imzadi who and where ever she is or will be or has been I missed her!_

_Also To Jaxxon G. Mc Cord, A shooting star that burn a little to fast and brightly._

**Chapter 1**

**Capt. Log SD[9407.19]** _We are approaching Alpha Centari my home. We are here to pick up the ambassador from Betazed. In the five years scene there joining the Federation the trade and social bond has grown. I myself had the help of one of there "Healers". It is that fact, and the fact that we were involved that makes this mission so difficult and joyous at the same time. Still I have been getting anxious seeing Alex again. __**Capt. Zacary R. Wildstar**_

Zac waited & paced impatiently in the bridge of the S.S.D. Dexterous. The planet on the few screen was coming ever closer to them. He has seen hundreds of such worlds fill the fewer before. And he could even tell that they had not reached standard orbit, still it didn't stop him from asking again. "Time to standard orbit?"

"About five minuets later than when you asked the last time." Replied Sean Mc Pherson in his usual Scottish tone. Then seeing his captains reaction he added. "I could kicker her in warp speed for a few seconds if you want."

"That's Ok I'll wait." Captain Wildstar then moved from behind the navigator to the left back station that communication officer Sid Wuvew sat at. The Melmacian moved several dials.

"Sid have we contacted the ground station?" Zac asked.

"Yes sir, We have clearance for standard Alpha Centari orbit, I also have a local radio station if you want to hear the top 30."

Zac smiled he knew that it was no small secret that Zac has been looking forward to come this planet, not only because it was his home but also to pick up there cargo. Usually the duty of ferrying an ambassador around was enough to send this captain & crew warping the other way.

In the past it seemed that on any vessel that carried an ambassador inherently had some trouble along the way. But this trip was different. Zac would take this one through Tholian territory with no shields if needed. This was no ordinary ambassador, she was the one person in the Captain's life that so fascinating him that when her named was mentioned he began to hear his heart pound and his stomach did a flop.

They had meet after the incident of Jaxxon Mc Cord the ships first officer betrayed the Dexterous and her crew. At A time when not just the ship but the crew needed help. Alex had been assigned as his Counselor. To this day Zac still remembered the one phrase that she said that helped more than any other In one of the first sections she said. "You must realize that thing will work out for the best, maybe not how you like but, For the best." Zac took comfort in that and each day he gained strength from it. They became good friends. Zac realized that one day during there many conversations that she was so special to him that she was all that he taught of. For the first time in his life he was thinking of some one instead of his ship & crew. He told her of A Betaziod word he heard Imzadi. This was how he had felt about her, and for a lack of a better term, the way he still felt.

Zac walked from the lower bridge to the upper level that held his command chair. He sat and look at his display which he had set on navigation. So he could see the same things as Mc Pherson. Bo's voice from the science station rang out. "Capt'n I detect am massive explosion from the planet, the area around the Space Center!"

Zac shot out of his chair astonished. Questions ran through his mind. How? What? Why? Then he realized that the crew were not striking into a emergency posture that was for them a reflex action. Looking to Bo the Georgian smiled with a wiry grin.

"Boregard," Zac said sarcastically. "If you ever do that again I'll put you to work painting the outside of the Impulses engines."

Bo just smiled tipped his hat reviling his pointed ears and gave a polite. "Aye, Aye Capt'n."

Zac settled in to his chair noticing that they were about to enter Standard orbit. Sid started to talk to the ground station when the comm on Zac's captain's chair beeped.

"Zacary, we have medical supplies to beam up. Please see that hulk in the transporter room doesn't lose them in the cargo bay again."

"Yes Dr. Day, How are you today?" Zac asked looking over at Bo.

There was a pause the Dr. Nathaniel Day screamed into the Comm.

"Captain He's done it again I'll cut his ear off if he doesn't stop..."Zac cut off the Comm. and asked Bo.

"OK. Bo what was it this time?"

Bo looked at Zac in wonder as if to say he didn't do anything. Then Sid spoke up. "Ah, Sir, it wasn't Bo this time, it was me."

"You Sid? Zac asked.

"Yes Sir. I know that Bo would look guilty, And that He wouldn't suspect me."

Bo joined in. "Wha'd ya do Fuzzy?"

Sid sat up in his chair and exclaimed. "I took all of the chemicals in his test tubes and replaced them with colored Cool-aide."

Zac made a brief snort then tried to look serious. "You guys are going to have stop doing that to the good Doctor. you know how he gets. He's a great doctor but he has a lousy science of humor. Sitting back in his chair he started. "How long to standard orbit Mr. Mc Pherson?"

"About twenty seven seconds ago sir." Sean exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that I should go and greet are Ambassador. Bo you have the Conn." Zac started toward his ready room which lead to his Quarters. "And Bo no loops in orbit this time."

Once in his ready room Zac sat at his deck and pushed a button in his chair the chair lifted off the deck and headed through a door on the ceiling which lead to Zac's quarters. Once through Zac got off the chair and went over to his closet. Zac looked at his dress uniform and wondered why you only ware them at times of ether great joy or great sadness? This one he had worn at his first wedding to Saline Wilt, then to her funeral, Then on his second wedding to Elizabeth Shafer, then to the trial of Jaxxon & Liz. So much good and bad. This was as he hoped a good time It had been about 7 months since he had last saw Alex it had been to long. Zac was shocked when he heard the husky voice behind him.

"Your not going to wear that are you?" Asked the small man in a silver jacket and yellow and black striped pants.

"I was, do you object?"

"Well, I think I would wear something a little more attractive to see an old flame."

"First off I don't think you would wear anything, second from what I seen you don't have the best choice in close. "Zac replied

"Well if I wasn't just a hologram.." The man said.

"Then DEX you would still dress like you do. Now do you have a reason to be here or do you just want to see me get undressed?"

"If I wanted to watch someone undress then I'd just look into Candi's Quarters. As for why I'm here I wanted to tell you that the Ambassador will bean up in ten minuets." DEX replied.

DEX disappeared in to the nothingness that he came. Zac wondered why he had left him in the Dexterous mainframe. In one respect he wanted to get rid if him because Jaxxon had put him there. On the other hand DEX was even then a part of the crew though not human or for that matter ,matter. He had saved the ship several time when the Crew was incapacitated. He was even given an honorary commission by Templeton. But he did have a bad habit of just appearing someday Zac was going to install a small chime to sound before he appeared but it was one of those things that he just never got to. Zac finished the last button on his jacket and left his cabin.

Lt. Ho was under the transporter console when Commander K'Tar entered the room and looked at the new decor of what was supposed to be transporter room 3, but it now resembled A transporter that you would find at a beach front hotel rather than on a SSD starship. He adjusted the package that was under his arm. In his deep Klingon tone asked. "Ho what are you doing down there?"

Ho stood up. He was a large man for a human matching the Klingons stature. In his left hand he held a small plastic palm tree. Putting it on the transporter console he answered In his usual deep tone. "I was adjusting the transporter and knocked it off. What's in the box?"

K'Tar grunted and said in a commanding voice. "Something for the Captain. I Don't see why you have to decorate this room in such a way."

Ho looked around. "Your right we do need some more trees in the corner."

"That is not what I mean, why do you need these...Things. They do not help in the efficiency of your duties." K'Tar said angrily.

"No, but other then beam people from one place to another every so often what else do I have to do down here?"

Just as K'Tar was going to reply Zac walked in the door. "Ho are we ready to transport the Ambassador up?"

"Yes Sir." Ho replied.

"Good then prepare to do so. K'Tar why are you here? "Zac asked.

"Sir, K'Tar handed the box to Zac. "You remember the Ambassadors fondness for Andorian chocolate."

"Oh My God your right, thank K'Tar I owe you a big one. All right Mr. Ho beam her up."

Ho's finger worked over the controls like that of a concert pianist. Zac then heard the hum of the transporter beam. To him it seamed like an eternity for this particular transport. Zac

started to give way to the past and all the times that he had spent time with her. In an instant he relived all that time. He knew that he was distracted from the beaming a second to long when he heard her voice.

"Is he always like this or just when visiting dignitary beam on board?" She said in a sweet yet sarcastic voice.

Zac 'woke up' to find that he had a stupid grin on his face. He knew that he needed an equally piercing come back in order to save face. Unfortunately instead he said. "So what's a nice ambassador like you doing on a starship like this?"

"I came for the food not the company." She replied as she walked down the steps of the chamber. to which Zac offered her his hand to steady her. He noticed the fine blue gown that she was wearing. And how the light caught it and shimmered. He also noticed that she was not alone a young lady was with her. "Allow me to present my aide Saiton Lare."

Zac looked passed the Ambassador and at the young lady who wore a dress similar to the ambassadors. He bowed slightly. "Charmed, Ms. Lare. should you require anything please don't hesitate to let me or any of my crew know."

Saiton was shy and some what nervous, in a dry mouthed voice she said. "Tha.. Thank you Captain."

Zac then held up the box of chocolates she looked at the box and took it opening the lid. "Andorian Chocolates, how nice of you to remember, K'Tar."

Trying to brush off the comment "Well, Ambassador you must want to see your quarters?" Zac said to avoid the embarrassment of the situation.

"Are they on deck 2?" she asked.

"Why yes, they are." Zac replied.

"I Don't think that that would be appropriate...."She started to respond. But Zac cut her off. "Your quarters are on the Starboard side of the ship not the Port."

Realizing that the room he spoke of was not his, but the cabin of the late Jaxxon Mc Cord, the ships former First officer. She cleared her throat. For a moment she didn't know what to say. She knew the pain of that part of Zacary. And She decided to not press on that nerve again. For a moment she stood not saying a sound. Then she heard Zac. He was looking past her to Saiton.

"Is she always like this or only when she meets Starship Captains."

"We are a wit aren't we captain? Yes. Thank you I would like to get settled. "She moved a little closer to Zac and spoke on a soft voice. "Can we get together later? She asked.

"Yes that would be nice, in fact." Zac taped his Comm badge. "Commander Belvedere."

"Aye Capt'n?" Bo answered.

"Bo I want to have a dinner for the ambassador and all senior staff, can you whip up something for tonight?" Zac said.

"Ya'll want cornbread or biscuits Capt'n?" Bo replied.

"Cornbread, Thanks Bo about 18:30 then. Zac out."

"My Captain you are efficient aren't you." Alex said dryly "I'll see you at Dinner."

She turned to Lare and they left ....

K'Tar looked at Zac and moved in a stance that suggested that he was confused. "Sir, you did know that she wanted a "Private' dinner?"

Zac facing K'Tar with what K'Tar knew as his victory smile said. "Yes, I did, but sometimes you just have to water the fire to get some steam. As for now we get back to work we do have a ship to run." He turned and left the room.

"You know sometimes I don't understand that man." Ho said.

"That is because you are not a warrior." K'Tar replied as he left the room.

Ho stood there and laugh. "I might not be a warrior but at least I don't sleep with a stuffed Taug." Going to the replicator he set the controls and a small stuffed Taug doll appeared. Ho took in and set it on the transported and beamed it away.

Zac got into the turbo lift. "Bridge" He told the controls. The lift started to move. Zac looked over to find DEX standing beside him.

"That went well." DEX said.

"Yes it did, what do you want?" Zac asked.

"Can I come to dinner too? DEX asked.

"How can I stop you?" Zac replied.

"You can't." DEX said as he disappear and The lift door opened to the bridge. Zac move to his chair. He settled in and was glad at least that part was over. Now what he wondered? Now what?

"Now what?" Zac jumped as the question came to him not from his mind but from Bo who was leaning over him.

"What?" Zac asked.

"What are we gonna do just sit in orbit for the rest of our lives?"

"No." Zac said he sat up straightening his uniform. "Mr. McPherson we will be setting a course to Betazed, Warp 13. Just as soon as I get back from a little errand I have to run Planetside."

Zac noticed that the bridge was unusual quit. Everyone was doing there jobs no side comments. He knew something was up.

"All right enough, what's the problem?" Zac asked.

T'Lar arose from the science station and replied. "Sir, we are understandably curious of the out come with Ambassador Joleta."

"Well things are just fine thank you. And as all of you know we will all dine together at dinner tonight. But it will be to bad that there will be several emergencies that will take all you away."

There was a general laughter on the bridge. Except of course from T'Lar. Zac leaned over to Bo.

"Take the Conn. I'll be back in a little while." Zac stood up and smoothed out his dress Uniform that he still had on and walked off the bridge.

"Aye, Aye Captin'." Bo replied somewhat sadly.

For a about a minute Bo sat looking at the screen which had the standard "Standard orbit" on. He got up from the command chair turned toward the communications station. "Sid would Ya'll put up 213.45 mark 27 on the main viewer please."  
"No problem." Sid replied he touched a few panels on his station board and look at the main viewer the screen had changed to an over view of about a kilometer. In the middle of the screen they saw a log cabin to the right was a lake that took up a third of the screen. To the left of the cabin was a gazebo beyond hat was a small stone object. Sid looked away from the screen to see Bo. Bo nodded his head and the viewer panned to the stone object. The above view was about fifty meters away.

"Honors UP." Bo declared. The entire bridge staff rose and bowed there heads. After twenty full seconds Bo nodded and Sid replaced the standard orbit image.

Zac materialized inside the cabin that the bridge crew had been looking at a few moments ago. He looked around the three room cabin. "Too long." he said after he took a deep breath. He walked over to the door before he grabbed the handle he noticed that there was a considerable amount of dust on it. Opening the door and looked at the lake, he smiled. Zac took wrapping that was on the flower pot that he had in his hand. Putting the wrapping in the trash on the side porch and went around the side then off the back porch steps. He paused for a moment then walked over to the gazebo and looked at the cabin with the name placed above the steps. For all the time he's been away the good old "Captains Log" has held up well. Zac started to walk up the hill then half way up turned to look at the lake that was just above the roof of the cabin. "Too long." he said with a smile, then continued up to the top of the hill where he saw it. The Stone. The one object in the entire universe that he hated more than any other. It was a peaceful spot. Many times he and Sabrina had sat here and gazed out over the cabins roof watching the birds on the lake, counting the stars, and just talking with each other. He took the plant out of the pot made a hole in the dirt with his hand. The plant reacted immediately and started to bloom with all different colors of blooms in the flowering pestles. Zac looked at the stone and read it for what seemed to be the millionth time:

_**Here lies **_

_**Sabrina W. Wildstar **_

_**Beloved wife**_

_**SD 226110.23 / SD 229006.04**_

_**She died as she lived, **__**to save others**__**! **_

Zac felt the smile that he had a few minuets ago drain from his face and all he could say as tears streamed down his face was "Too Long, Too Long..........

Alex looked at the name on the quarters door **COMM. Jaxxon G. Mc Cord** **First officer and Ship champion Pokers player!** she sighed and entered her quarters and looked around. She half expected to see a bunch of chameleon roses. But there was none. Just as well, it would of only complicated her mission. In a way she wanted to tell Zac what her true mission was but for now she thought, she had to keep quiet. The door chime rang. She move to let the door open. It was Lt. Ho. He carried her bags in.

"So your the bell hop now?" She asked.

"Sort of except for an occ..."

"...ational beaming there's not much else for you to do. Right, I think I heard you say that before. So how have you been Ho?" She said opening her suitcase. She started to put her garments into the dresser provided.

"Not to bad, As you saw I redecorated the transporter room."

"Yes, I noticed, The Royal at Key West Earth isn't it?"

"Why Yes, It is. I didn't think anyone would ever notice."

"That's one thing I'm good at small details that's one reason why I'm an Ambassador now. Well, thank you for dropping off my things Ho. I wanted to go to the pool before dinner." She said taking out her orange swim suit holding it up to her.

For a moment Ho could imagine her in it and regardless of how much small swimwear he saw on his native Hawaiian beached he turned slightly red. "Yes Ma'am. You have a good dip. I'll See you at dinner. Aloha"

Ho turned and left. She looked around the room turning over several pieces of furniture she found a small metal disk marked "Zac". She walked out of her cabin. The door in the opposite side of the hall was marked **"Captain Zacary R. Wildstar"**. She looked up & down the hall. And paused for a second took a deep breath and went in.

K'Tar was inspecting a Phaser that he had hidden in the turbo lift. In all he had a total of 82 Phasers, Knifes & Stun grenades hidden in various places aboard the ship. From time to time he checked them to see power level & condition. As he put it under the railing his security sensor chimed. He pulled out his security P.a.d.d. and saw that it was a break in the Captains. cabin. "Lift change to deck 2 section 2. Emergency speed." he felt two thing first was the rush of inertia when the lift gained speed the second was the rush of adrenaline that was typical for a Klingon to have. The lift stopped K'Tar rushed out phaser in hand. He ran the captain's door.

"Security over ride K'Tar Alpha" the door slid open just in time for him to run through. Springing in he slowed to see the intruder he heard a noise from Zac's bedroom K'Tar opened the door ready to fire. At the intruder in the captains bed.

**Chapter 2**

K'Tar lowered his phaser. And smiled.

"Well your not exactly what I had in mind ether." Ambassador Joleta replied. From the Captains bed.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I had no Idea that it was you. You set off the security alarm to the cabin. Would you like to send for the Captain?"

"No." She said quickly." I think that this was a bad Idea after all. Do you have to report this?"

K'Tar could see her embarrassment as she pulled the covers up around her neck. No Ma'am I do not. But please next time if you want in here come to me I'll keep it Quiet."

"Thank K'Tar your great I'll leave but I have to get dressed first so if you'll excuse me..."

" By all mean, pardon me." He turned and left.

Alex sighed she through he cover off herself reviling that she was indeed fully dressed. After making Zac's bed she grabbed the disc that had Zac name on it and left.

The bridge had remained quit for most of the watch. Zac looked around he couldn't help wondering how many Captains fell a sleep on the bridge. The one part that they don't tell you about when you train is that between the on the edge, death at your door, save the ship or die time is the worst part of all, the boredom. Some times Zac thought he could take an ax to the scanner if he hear that blasted Chirp chirp chirp....

"Captain?" Sid called to Zac.

" Yes Sid?" Zac answered.

"I've been getting a funny kind of feed back from my comm system." Sounding serious for a change.

Zac moved from his chair glad to move again. He stepped off the command platform to the deck below and leaned on the rail that separated communication & weapons stations from the bridge.

"What do you mean funny?" Zac asked "Funny Ha Ha or funny strange?"

"Funny strange. I just did a dio yesterday. I've tried to trace it but nothin'." Sid replied.

Zac sometimes liked a good mystery but this was one of the times that he knew that this one wasn't one of them.

Zac turn to the opposite side of the bridge.

"T'Lang do you get anything on the sensors?

"No sir." The Vulcan said as she looked up from the scanner. "All is clear. Nothing out of the ordinary to report. No other ships in the area. I only read normal background radiation."

Zac went back to his seat. " Sid keep trying to trace the feedback. Let me know if you find anything."

Just then Bo came in the rear left door of the bridge. Smiling from ear to ear with just a little flour on his uniform. He went to his station at Zac left.

Zac leaned over to Bo brushing off the flour. "So commander do we have all the arrangements in place for the night?" Zac asked.

"Aye, Aye Captin'.." Boregard replied.

"Good, I hope she likes the cornbread."

"She will, I use the Doc's recipe."

Zac got up from his chair. stretched and shook a little. "Sid anything new?

"No sir. Still working on it."

"OK. are we in danger anyone?" Zac asked the bridge was silent. No one even looked worried, they were smiling. "Good, then Bo you have the bridge. He walked over to the lift but stopped turn and said in a strong voice. "This time no whoopee cushion." Zac entered the lift

after the doors closed Bo leaned over to Zac chair and took out the cushion that he just put there.

Saragar slithered out of his office and moved to the warp engine read out. As he did the normal reading survey he saw that just above the warp status control a small amount of red he gapped his tricorder scanned it waited a second to get the read out, sighed then in a reptilian lisp yelled. "Oddball get down here in the double!"

From the other side of Engineering several conduits fell to the floor a man dressed in dirt star fleet coveralls got up walked up scratching his head. He came to rest on the control readout then leaned he looked at Saragar.

"Yeah boss what could I for ya." Oddball now so much said as exhaled as if talking was work.

"Oddball why watth tther wath on tthe dithplay?" Saragar asked.

"Murry thought that the number one warp engine was running a little rough so we decided to Purify it. I guess we missed Some of the candle wax when we were done." Oddball confessed.

"Fine justth nexth theme clean it up." Saragar added then went back to the read outs he had learned long ago no matter how whacked he thought Murry & Oddball may be they for some reason did know when things weren't running right. Saragar went to the next panel then the floor under him started to move. He slithered off in time to see Murry pop his head from out of the hole. Murry got out of the hole went over to Odd ball Mumbled something. Oddball looked at Murry semi angered and said "Murry I told you to quit takin stuff from his cabin. Now put it back."

Murry returned to the hole covered it back up. Saragar went over to Oddball and asked. "What wasth thhat all aboutth?"

Oddball looked at Saragar like a little boy who had been caught in the cookie jar. "Murry was doing a maintenance cleaning in deck 1&2 and found a small disc with the Captains name on it." He hadn't seen that type before and he wanted so show it to me. I told him to take it back."

"Very well tthen, but thry to keep him outth of otther peopleth ttthinths.

"Hey,"Oddball replied. "Don't give me so many negative waves this early in the morning."

"ODDBALL" Saragar Responded

"O.K. all right snaky sir I'll tell Murry." Oddball left went back to the conduit that he was under before and went back to sleep.

Alex stood out side the Champion launch control she knew that she had to get past Zarla. Alex looked down the hall just to the left of the door she found the communication relay she opened it and places a small black button on one of the fiber cables. Ten seconds later Zarla came out of the room headed toward the turbolift door. Alex looked inside. "No one, good." She thought. with lightning speed she crossed the room and activated the hatch at the corner of the room. Entering the hatch way to the air lock was a voice code Alex took out a small square devise touched the side of the box Zac's voice came out" Let me be you Gateway.'" The hatch swept open. Alex went inside, she went up to the bridge. the turbo lift seems to take forever. upon reaching the bridge she took a small black box out of her bag of tricks and put under the security station. From her belt she took a small tool and used it to attach the box to the circuitry. She moved to helm then to the Captains chair and repeated the work. As she finished the last box a small beep sounded. Immediately took the lift to Zac's cabin.

Running through the room she poured a small glass a wine, she moved to the bed and unzipped the black coveralls reviling a small black camisole. She no sooner pulled back the cover and jumped into bed than K'Tar burst in with his phaser drawn.

"Well that's two for two. "She said. Looking annoyed. "Doesn't Zac ever go to his cabin."

K'Tar lower his weapon and put it in the holster. He relaxed from his stance. "He dose just not in the middle of the day. How did you get aboard the Champion. No on one saw you at the entrance?"

"I tricked Zarla into thinking she was wanted on the bridge. Then I slipped in with a recording of Zac's voice. "She said.

"You have just broken seven security codes, all of which I could stun you and throw you in the bridge for."

He walked over picked up her pouched that held the items she described. K'Tar surveyed the Items. he say that they were SSD issue. He grabbed for his phaser but it wasn't there. He looked at Alex she was holding his Phaser (His personal favorite one at that) on him. He tensed again.

**Chapter 3**

"Well K'Tar I didn't think that it be so easy to capture you." She got up from the edge of the bed. "Now sit down on the chair."

K'Tar started to move for the chair then he lunched for Alex in an instead he fell his legs melted and he went down. K'Tar was more confused by that fact that he as only stunned not dead that being stunned itself. Still Groggy he grabbed the side of the chair for support but couldn't pull himself up. He looked up and saw Alex still pointing the Phaser at him.

"I bet that smarted," She said in a sarcastic tone. "Well at least you won't try to kill me not. O.K. I want your oath that I have two minutes to explain to you what is going on. If your not satisfied by the answers I give then by that time the stun will have worn off and you can take you to the brig. Nod if you agree."

K'Tar still dazed summoned what appeared to be all of his strength (in fact being stunned it was) an nodded yes.

Alex slipped her coveralls back on and started. "OK. it all started when the Dexterous was on Betazed before....

Zac sat in his hammock in his quarters, he watched the stars slip by. When he had trouble when he needed to be alone or just needed to relax he would come here. This particular trouble was her, Alex why had she have to come back to his life. "What did she want? An ambassador could request any ship to take them around why the Dexterous, why me?" Zac thought. "If she wanted to get back together why not send a message. But now that she's an ambassador how could she have time for relationship?"

Zac sat and pondered the question for a moment then was interrupted by the chirp of his communicator.

"Sid to Capt. Wildstar." It sounded.

"Zac here Sid what is it?"

"Zac can you come to the bridge I've found something about the feed back signal." Sid answered.

Zac mad a face but said in a small groan. "O.K. Sid I'll be right down."

Zac got up walked over to his chair and went down into his ready room.

he exited onto the bridge. "Sid, status report"

"Yes Sir." Sid replied "I traced it to a separate comm system being used on the ship."

"Separate system from ours, you mean a completely new comm unit?

"Yes sir, all but the computer who ever it is using our computer. We are running a trace all we have now is that it is a SSD design."

"SSD. My word I hope we don't have another I.S.I.S. agent on board.

T'Lang Run a list of the Ambassadors party see if any have been connected by anyway to I.S.I.S." Zac said angered. The thought of having a internal snoop on board really ticked him off.

"Sir." T'Lang asked. "Should I include the Ambassador in the search?"

Zac Spun around and felt like a brick had just hit him in the head. "Yes, T'Lang most diffidently."

18:20 had arrived & so did Zac to the officers dinning hall. Zac as captain had all of the "mess halls" signs changed to dinning halls. Tradition or not he didn't like the term mess when going to a place to eat. Besides life and service on the Dexterous was not traditional by any mean. As the doors opened he was taken back, Bo had out done his self this time. This room hadn't looked better when the Dexterous hosted the Federation senate. Zac studied the table a minuet. Everything was perfect from the silk table cloth to the latinuim ware to the fine crystal goblets. Zac went over to his goblet looked at it smiled gave a brief chuckle and switched glasses with Bo's place. As Zac set the glass down the ambassadors aide Siaton Lare came in. She looked surprised to see Zac. Noticing this Zac spoke up.

"Is everything alright Miss Lare?"

"Yes, Captain I was just looking for Alex.

"Well, it wouldn't do to lose your boss would it?" Zac taped his insignia and asked. "Computer location of Ambassador Joleta."

"Ambassador Joleta is in her Quarters." Replied the computer in a voice that Zac recognized as DEX.

"You see all you have to do around here is ask." Zac said. He motioned for her to sit on one of the couches along the wall. "So tell me how long have you served with Alex?"

"Not long about three weeks." Siaton replied.

"What did you do before that." Zac asked.

"I was a diplomatic secretary for Ambassador Moregi, Until he was assassinated five weeks ago. When I first started to work for Alex she made it first priority to catch the assassins." Siaton said.

"She did? I heard nothing about that except that they were caught trying to leave the planet. How did she capture them?" Zac asked.

"We posed as flight attendant and she drugged there drinks. Then we turn them over to the SSD staff on planet."

Zac sat back thinking that Alex never succeed to amaze him. The door opened K'Tar, Bo, T'Lang, T'Lar, came in and sat down at there places, which we marked out by little Holo-cards with there pictures on them. Zac extended his elbow, Siaton wrapped her hand around Zac started to take her to her chair which was two away from Zac on the other side of Alex. As the walked past Bo he smiled warily & tipped his hat. As they walked midway in the room just in front of the door the door opened. Alex walked and momentarily lost all expression on her face. After she recovered she said. "Captain we are honored that you are holding this dinner for us."

She gave an odd look at Saiton and moved to her seat. Zac looked at Bo he just pulled his hat over his eyes. Zac proceeded to promenade Saiton to her seat. Then bowed slightly and went to his chair at the head of the table. Then Murry, Oddball, (Still In Overalls) Saragar, Dr. Day, Ho came in and sat down. Zac stood up smiled and said "Well, now that we are all here we can start." Zac sat down again and pressed a button on his right side and three waiters came out from the door that was behind K'Tar. They poured Romulan ale for everyone then left. Zac took a drink and said. "Very good year."

No one was surprised that Zac didn't make a toast. In Centarian culture it was considered rude. They all took a drink. Alex cleared her throat, looked at Zac and said.

"Captain we are honored at this dinner, and we wish to thank you & your crew Bo everything looks great."

Zac smiled and tilted his head in acceptance the rest of the crew followed. "So Ambassador." Zac paused & smiled. "You know that title needs some time getting use to."

"Yes." she replied. "For the first week I didn't realize sometimes that someone was talking to me."

"How duo you like begin' an ambassador?" Bo asked.

"At first I was to busy to notice.. "Alex started to say but then Zac cut In. "Yes, Saiton told me that you apprehended your predecessor assassin. I'm impressed." Zac said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Alex Started to voice a remark when Sid Com-badge beeped. "Sir, could you come to the bridge we lost Ah, a.. subspace frequency."

Sid looked at Zac and he nodded. Sid said "Excuse me." got up and left the room.

The Ambassador again started to say something. When K'Tar com-badge beeped. "Sir, we are having a problem with the security screens in the deck 17 Brig." K'Tar looked at Zac, He Nodded K'Tar asked "Sir' May I be assisted by T'Lang?"

Zac Replied "Sure, do you need anyone Else?"

K'Tar looked uneasy as if he didn't know what to say He stumbles for a second and asked "Perhaps T'Lar also?"

Zac smiled and said" Yes that would be fine." T'Lar got up and nervously spilled her glass of ale. "Excuse me." T'Lar said.

K'Tar Walked behind Zac and whispered. "Qa'pla!" The trio left the room.

Again Alex started to make a comment she paused with her mouth open and finger pointed at Zac. With her finger still pointed at Zac she looked at Bo he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. when she thought it was save she started to speak. "Yes captain I decided if.."

Saragar comm-badge beeped.

"Before you answer it let me guess there is trouble in engineering ,right." Alex said in a rather intense tone.

Saragar listened to the hail. "No Ma'am, It'sth a broken stheal on thhe dock ring of thhe Champion."

Zac almost let out a laugh but keep it to a small smile. When he was composed he looked at Alex And spoke to Saragar. "Saragar dose this require you immediate attention?"

"Tthir, Yess thir. If it breacthes thhan we could losthe thhe hole docking collar."

"Very well Saragar" Zac Said. "Murry, Oddball, & Mr. Ho remain here please."

"Begin Thhe Capthains pardon but I would need thhere help If We are to avoid A repthher."Saragar said almost convincingly.

"Alright, Alright but Saragar I want you all to return if the problem can be fixed in time for dinner."

"Yesth Sthir." Saragar said then Murry, Oddball, Saragar & Ho ran out of the room.

Alex got up staring at Zac and walked over and stood behind Bo grabbing his ears.

Alright Bo is there no reason that you are going to leave and let the good Captain and myself alone is there?" Alex Said in a demanding way. She had had about enough of Zac's maneuvering.

Bo gulped in pain. "No Ma'am." Then Bo went unconscious slipping out if her grasp and landing face down in a bowl of pudding.

"Dear Lords," Dr. Day yelled as he got up from his set and went over to Bo still laying in his pudding.

Surprised at the events unfolding Alex asked "What happened what did I Do? What did I do?"

"Madam, despite appearances he is not a Vulcan he is only 1/16th Vulcan he has no ear bones just cartilage when you grabbed his ears you in effect "kicked his Jewels" But he will need to get to sick bay. You what is your name?" He pointed to Siaton.

"Saiton."

"Help me get him to sickbay!" Day said.

"Let me help," Alex said softly.

"No," Day started. "I don't think so, You ambassador I think that you have done quite enough for today.."

"Dr. Day!" Zac said sternly "that will be all take Bo to sickbay and use however you want to transport him but on my ship Mr. you will show all visiting dignitaries the proper respect. Do I make myself clear Dr.?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. And my apologize Ambassador." Day said in a somewhat sobered tone.

They left. The waiters started to bring the food out Zac sat in his chair waiting until the sixth plate of food was brought out, Knowing that there was only seven but wanting to give the ales impression that there was indeed food for everyone who was there. He stood up, "Thank you, could we hold dinner for about 10 Min." Then he looked at Alex. "Some of the crew has been called away." The waiters nodded and took the food back into the kitchen. Zac walked from the left side of the table around to the chair that Saiton had been sitting in. Alex could tell that he was upset that he looked hurt by what she had done. She didn't want to say a thing but...

"Zac I'm sorry I didn't know that that would happen. I truly thought that you were trying to get me alone. You know, to try..., to restart what happened before." She said softly.

Zac grabbed her hand smiled the be got up and walked around the back of her chair. Looking at the wall he said. "In all honesty I did Bo was to leave with Dr. Day With a "tummy ache" but you seam to have improvised your own ending to my plan."

Looking somewhat upset she started "You see tha..."

Zac turned around and pointed his finger at her. Don't even try it Alex! Computer display log 9407.26 transport room three."

On the screen at the end of the room they watched what had occurred when The Ambassador beamed on board."

(**"I Don't think that that would be appropriate...."She started to respond. But Zac cut her off. "Your quarters are on the Starboard side of the ship not the Port."**

**"Is she always like this or only when she meets starship Captains."**

**"We are a wit aren't we captain? Yes. Thank you I would like to get settled." She moved a little closer to Zac and spoke on a soft voice "Can we get together later? She asked.)**

"There you see'" Zac turned from the screen and said to her. "You wanted us to be together alone. Yet now You act as if I was the one who set this whole thing up. So tell me ambassador why did you want to meet with me. To discuss crew efficiency, some diplomatic problem that I need to know what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Captain, I thought it would be nice to get away from all the diplomatic hassles that I've been thought lately," Alex rose from her chair to meet Zac square in the Face. "to talk to try and get to know how you are doing But all I can see is that you have Your little club and are doing fine. I guess that It will do for you to just ferry me to Alpha Centari like a good little captain." She turned to leave Zac grabbed her arm, She looked at him he could see the anger in her eyes. He just stared at her. Then he said it. "Alex I Love you, I have ever since I known you."

Icy stair melted, she took in a breath. "Zac ,My love why did he a have to say that." She thought. She moved closer to him started to embrace him and replied "Zac, I love You Too."

Zac took her in to his arms ready to kiss....

"Emergency, Captain Wildstar to the bridge." Sid called over the comm Link. Zac moved away still looking at Alex.

"Sid what's the problem?"

"Sir Adm. Wildstar on the Line he says that you are to respond to his call at once code Black." Sid replied seriously.

"OK. I'm on my way to the bridge. Zac out"

"What's code Black?" Asked Alex

"Some Type of planetary emergency or worse. I have to go." He paused "I'll meet you later at "Jimmies Sorry..!" Zac spread out the door it shut with a his.

Alex Stared at the door for a moment. "Well Templeton you shore know how to spoil the mood. She got up went out the door.

As the door shut the door to the kitchen opened the waiters brought out three plates of food one turned to the other and said. "You know one of these times some one will actually eat here.

**Chapter 4**

Zac went to the lift The door opened as he got there. As the door opened he saw Dex standing there smoking a cigar. it was as much a holo-gram as he was. Still Zac found it foul. he was glad that people from his world never got involved with smoking. Zac looked at Dex and said. "Bridge."

"So how did it go After I left?" Dex asked.

"When did you leave?" Zac asked in reply.

"With Bo of course."

"Of course, game called due to planetary emergency. Any insight you would like to share?"

"No, Not at this time, right now I know as much as you do, you should feel privileged." Dex said

"Oh, I do I do, stay sharp I don't think this will be good what ever it is. Can you scan our friend the Ambassador?"

"Of course, but why, do you want an inside tract of what she likes?" Dex asked.

"No," Zac said cautiously I think that she not telling me all she knows."

"That's any women I remember my third wife..."

The door opened and Zac walked out. Dex disappeared. Zac walked to the chair. "Bo how's your ear." Zac asked.

"Pointy as a pin Sir." Bo replied.

"Sid put the Adm. On screen." Zac ordered.

"Okay dokey," Sid replied.

The screen switched from the star field to the office of Templeton Wildstar Zac's "Uncle" the family resembles between the two was remarkable as ever Zac wondered every time he saw Temp. If this was how he would look in another 30 years.

Templeton was sitting at his desk. With a stack of disk, crystals And papers to the right side. Of course there was always there that one thing that Zac & Tamp both had in common. They both hated to do paper work.

Templeton looked up. "Zac, good. As you know we have some trouble."

"I hope so I was trying to have dinner." Zac answered smartly.

"Yes, well you can keep it warm boy," Temp. fired back.

"Uh-oh" Zac thought, when Temp. called him "Boy" he knew that it was serious. something major this time.

Zac I'm sending a full packet of the problem you will receive it en rout. For now I want you to change course to 215.4 Mark 35. If you need to contact me I'll be here. If you need any assistance we'll be ready. Wildstar Out."

The screen was replaced by a Big T.T.2 the symbol Of the SSD's Titanic II base.

"Zac, Ya'll alright buddy?" Bo asked.

"Bo how long have you been on this ship? Zac asked.

Tilting his head a little Bo was puzzled. "Captin' ya Know that I've been here 9 years like yaself. Why?"

"Because, in all that time no matter what we have faced," Zac pointed to the screen "He's never told us to call for assistance."

"Ah, Captin' Ya know the Admiral, He's just tryin' to get your Targ." Bo replied.

Zac smiled at Bo and started to move toward this ready room. "you probably right," He said almost convincingly. As the door was going shut Zac said "Sid I want the packet in here."

For the first time in nine years Zac had left the bridge and it was quiet.

Oddball was in the Champion. Murry was helping him do some painting on the Bridge. Zac had ordered them to paint it another color then the steel Gray it had been for years. After much debate with he crew an even more splotch the decided in A light blue. But with his usual flair Oddball had added streaks of gold paint giving the bridge a almost psychedelic look. Which was why they were here now repainting it the right color. Murry had come up with the perfect solution to hours of detail painting. Murry & Oddball had spent setting up 27 force fields to block out the paint bomb that would paint the whole bridge in 3 seconds. and this was only two seconds away.

Zarla was working at her station when she heard what she would describe later as an muffled underwater explosion followed immediately by a sharp splotch.

Murry & Oddball went back onto the bridge. Oddball was pleased at the at the job until Murry pointed to the Captain's chair. It to now was light Blue. Murry went to look at the shield generator by the chair then he looked under the chair. Murry pulled Oddball down and showed him the problem. "Oddball to K'Tar. We've got a. er..a problem."

**Chapter 5**

In the briefing room Zac, Bo, K'Tar, Dr. Day, Saragar, T'Lar, Sid, sat the table. Mc Pherson & Oddball walked in and sat down. The table was a large circle, in all it held places for twelve. Zac sat as was his custom, watching the door to the bridge. He sat playing with a deck of cards which was used for the tables other use, the senior staffs weekly blackjack game. Zac put the cards in a draw under the tables top. And took out a light pointer.

"OK. Let's get started," Zac said as he stood .The screen that was to his right lit up with a planet which was a mixture of blue, purple, and pink. "This is the planet Hereiniff II. The sight of one phase of our mission. Phase two is at an unknown location. The planet Hereiniff II leader, President Yond Tredin has just won for the seventh time the planetary election." The screen reviled an elderly man who looked more like a someone grandfather (Except Sid, T'Lar & Saragar) than a politician.

"Rats, I forgot to vote again." Sid said.

Several chuckles were muffled, Zac smiled at Sid.

Zac started again "Well that's too bad, if you had, maybe we would have this trouble. It seems that the population have decide that he is such a great leader that they elected him for office for life. The problem is that with his new found power came a problem he didn't count on, Bo." Zac sat and Bo stood up taking the pointer. The screen changed to a younger man with long dark hair in a thick tail.

"This hear is Pro-council An' deputy of interstellar affairs Siadrik. It seems that he's gone an' done somthin' rash. SSD Command thinks that he's behind the theft of the Starship Duration SSD 1295." Bo said the screen changed again to show a ship half the size of the Dexterous. The ship was shown from top and side views which turn giving a 3d view. The back of the ship had the same arrow-head design of the Dexterous mid-section but the front was pointed and it's engines came out from long pylons that gave it a winged effect.

"She was commissioned about a year ago." Zac said taking the pointer from Bo. Who was shining it in his eyes while he talked. "The Duration's mission was to transport the SSD team who was on the planet off, It seems that we were asked to leave by the president."

Mc Pherson barked up. in his Scottish tone. "Aye, if that ain't bloody rude. Any reason why?"

"No after the election the president made an official request but gave no reason." Zac answered then continued. "While the Duration was in orbit transferring equipment the Deputy/ Proconsul called for an inspection, by our charter we were obliged to do so by planetary official. When they beamed on board the President declared war on the Federation and took the crew as prisoners. We have know way of knowing at this time where they are."

"Excuse me Captain." T'Lar spoke up in her usual monotone tone. "But even with the help of an SSD Starship what chance do the Heareffians expect to have against the whole Federation?"

"That is a good question T'Lar, they have sent a formal deceleration via sub-space but listed no terms for negotiation. A team of negotiators are on there way to the planet but won't be there for about three weeks." Zac was walking around the table at this point. "Temp. would like us to have this cleaned up by then, So would I. As I see it when we get to the planet we will be meet by the Duration. We might be able to use the prefix on her, but let's not count on that. K'Tar." Zac stopped at K'Tar's chair and put his hand on his shoulder. "Get the Holo deck set up for the ships interior, and put Alpha & Beta squad in training."

K'Tar nodded & slightly grunted. "Aye, Sir."

"T'Lar." Zac pointed at her sitting directly across from K'Tar "I want all you can give me on the Duration. Her Crew, And the Planet's history." T'Lar nodded.

"Sean, How much longer till we reach the planet? "Zac asked.

"About 37 Hr. Give or take." He answered.

Great! That give us time to get ready. Any one have any question?"

No one in the room said any thing. Then as Zac was about to dismiss everyone Dr. Day grunted. "Yes Dr.? Zac said.

"Nothing Sir," Day said annoyed "Bo just Kicked Me."

"Did Not!" Bo said quickly.

"Yes, you did."

"Nan-uh."

"Yes, you did, You've been kicking me the whole meeting." Day said accusingly.

"I have Not." Bo shot back.

"Have, so."

"Have not."

Zac stepped between the two who were getting closer and closer. "Dismissed." he yelled looking back & forth between Bo & Day. Every one got up and exited through the bridge. Zac sat down in his chair. her rubbed the bridge of his nose and said out loud. "They're the best, they're the best they're the best."

In her cabin Ambassador Joleta watched a small portable screen on it was Day & Bo {**"Yes, you did."**

**"Nan-uh."**

**"Yes, you did, You've been kicking me the whole meeting." Day said accusingly.**

**"I have Not." Bo shot back.**

**"Have, s.."**

**"Have not."** And behind the ambassador a head stuck out of the wall watching the Ambassador as she watched the meeting.

**Chapter 6**

**Captains Log: SD [9407.27]**_ We are about a day away from the Hereiniff system. I have put the Ship on Yellow alert. Alpha Team has been in training. Ship's crew is ready, Of course. I've been spending time With Alex She seem to be hiding something and some of the crew has mentioned some strange thing she is doing but nothing I can confront her on. as we travel farther We are growing closer. But I'm still not sure if I should trust her. I've put a Guard on her, partly to keep her safe partly to watcher her. Saragar has reported that the field that Oddball & Murry found is of SSD design. K'Tar is looking into where it came from. as yet no answers. _**Capt. Zacary R. Wildstar**

K'Tar looked at the P.a.d.d. there were seven crew from the taken starship around the corner. He showed the P.a.d.d. to the four others that made up "Alpha Squad" first to Jensen then Jackson, Jamerson, and finally to Franks. Franks was the most nervous since he was the newest person to be assigned to Alpha Squad, he had replaced Johnson who was killed last years rescuing children from a fire during shore leave in Alpha Centauri.

K'Tar pointed to Jensen & Jamerson. They move into position Jensen hit four pads two that were on his knees two that were on his chest. He then laid on the floor hovering about 18 inches off the floor with his Phaser pointed toward the wall. Then Jamerson pushed him into the hall facing the enemy. Jensen started to fire. as he did the other four came around the corner with thief phasers blazing. One by one the crew of the stolen starship fell. Just as the forth one went down the door behind them opened up and seven more guards came out to reinforce there fallen comrades.

Franks gulped silently. Three more went down. Franks fired at what appeared to be the officer in charge but as he fired he saw that the Phaser beam went right through him. The image looked down at his chest and spoke. " Computer freeze program."

Zac stepped out of the Phaser beams way walked over to Lt. Franks and offered a hand up.

"good shooting Lt." Zac said "and congratulations."

"Sir.?" Franks said confused.

"Well," Zac smiled and said It's not everyone who gets to shoot his commanding officer Holodeck or not."

Not sure what to say at the charge he shrugged and replied. "Thank you sir."

Zac laughter the turned to K'Tar. "Well you've has seven days to train how your progress."

K'Tar Looked at Frank's and said" We were at 98% but with this little accident I'm afraid that we are back to 34%."

Zac put his arm around Franks smiled then said. "Well I promise that I won't charge you with the enemy so you can keep the 98%. Other then that are you ready.

All except K'Tar answered "Aye, Yes Sir."

K'Tar smiled and nodded. Zac saw and acknowledged. "Fine then we'll be entering the system in five hours stand ready."

"Aye, Sir." K'Tar said.

Zac moved to where he was before only facing the door. Still the beam of "energy" went through him. "Computer resume program." as the Phaser blast rang out around him he walked off the Holodeck.

Bo was sitting in the "Back Lot" looking at the stars as they fell into nothingness. He tried to figure out what the Ambassador had been up to. It seams that she was going around the ship accessing different crew files, yet she knew the crew, perhaps better than anyone else she had been the Consoler assigned by the SSD to help thought what was called "The Mc Cord crisis". So why would she be interested in personnel files, he wondered. All of a sudden he had the answer the only one that (God forbid) was logical. And he started to laugh. He was about to call Zac when from behind him a soft sweet voice of Saiton spoke. "So, Isn't it about time We had a tour of the ship?" smiling towards Bo. He didn't know what part she had in this plane if any but he decided that if she wasn't involved it would be a shame to pass up the fabulous company and if she was then it was just as good to Keep an Eye on her. Bo stood up extending his right arm and said.

"Why, Yes, ma'am it is! Ya'll ever see a view from a shuttle craft bay on a Dexterous class Starship before?"

She smiled and took his arm shaking her head slightly. Bo said. "Well then It's past Time." Bo put his hand on Saigon's hand that was resting on his arm and he promenade her out of the room.

Zac smiled as the door closed. As he turned to towards the turbo lift he saw DEX standing in the hall leaning against the wall.

"Well, this is a change we meet outside the lift what's up."

Dex stood up and started to walk with Zac though the hall.

"where are you heading?" DEX asked.

"Holodeck 3, Why?"

"No reason I've been keeping an eye on Alex but she been kind of quiet since you put the Guard on her."

Do you think that she trying to sabotage the ship?" Zac asked not fully believing that he asked and not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"From the pattern that she set so far it seems that she's been trying to gather information not to hurt the ship or for that matter yours truly." DEX said while waving his cigar around. Then continued "But for that matter I have no real idea what she's trying to do. this could just be her way of getting into your pay.."

"Thank you for your analysis but I have a date." Zac cut in. "I've set a meeting for 18:00 be there to hear an overview."

DEX saluted and took a big puff in his stooge then as he blew out the smoke he disappeared as the smoke did.

Zac looked and said "Nice exit" then Zac heard DEX say "Thanks."

Alex slid out of a roof panel then hopped down on the toilet. She opened the stall door walked over to the sink and washed her hands. straightened the blue dress that she had on and pushed the data clip a little more under her bra. After she dried her hands she walked out of the rest room. She winked at Lt. Chadwick and said "Ok. I'm done let's go to the Holodeck." The security guard moved from the wall and followed here down the hall.

Bo was working the controls of shuttle 7 Also know as the "Opus" beside him in the co-pilot seat sat Saiton.

"OK it's your turn. Computer reset the same situation." Bo said leaving go of the controls on his side.

Saiton took the controls and the simulation started she moved from the simulated station that was on the fewer. all was going well as they passed the moon in the simulation. then the computers voice sounded "Gravitational pull at unacceptable limits" The moon dew closer Saiton worked the controls. "Gravity well increasing warp drive unable to engage due to Bodkin's effect." The moon was now the only thing in the fewer and not the orbit but mountains coming closer. "impact in three seconds Two.. One.." There was a large flash of light in the cabin "simulation over rating 07%" the computer said.

Somewhat annoyed Saiton said. "I didn't do very well did I?

"Well, I won't say that at least it was a simulator and not a real one like when I did it."

Saiton leaned over to Bo and asked. "You know just what to say don't you. I've been meaning to ask.. Is there a Mrs. Belvedere?"

Bo looked at Saiton with a somewhat sad look as if to say that there was. Saiton picked up on the signal that she got from Bo and started to slide over to the other side of the seat.

"I'm sorry Saiton, I really am, But, mama has been faithfully to my pappy since they was hitched 57 years ago." Bo said smiling. Saiton didn't at first get that the Mrs. Belvedere he was talking about was his own mother. Then she looked up at Bo surprised at what he said she took a moment to let it settle in, to make sure that he said what he said not what she wanted to hear. She looked up to see Bo was smiling. Saigon's heart began to race. Then she slapped Bo on the left cheek. Bo grabbed his face feeling warmth and he knew that it was starting to turn reddish green.

All Bo could say is. "whoa.."

Saiton smiled and snuggled closer to Bo and started rubbing his face where she hit him. " Boregard if you ever lie to me again like that I break both your ears. Do you understand me?"

Bo moved in to meet Saigon's tilted head and said "why, Yes Ma'am?" then he kissed her.

T'Lar sat in the captains chair. On the bridge speakers was a Vulcan opera. Sid sat trying to go into a trance or send feedback into his headset anything so that he could block out the opera. He was working on tracing down the rouge transmission that he intercepted last week it was strange that he was able to go part way to finding the problem but like a puzzle rented from a library there was that one piece that was missing. Several times he found what seemed to be the key to opening up the receiver location and code but there was he found dead ends put into this communication. He even asked K'Tar to search for a transmitter in everyone's cabins except his and Zac's. But nothing tuned up except his lost 25 anniversary Blewie day yo-yo that Bo had borrowed. He was about to give up again when the engineering comm flashed. He saw that it was going to K'Tar and hoped that someone found something.

K'Tar acknowledge the signal and left his station that was across the bridge from Sid's. K'Tar stopped at the rail before the captain's chair. "Sir," K'Tar said." Saragar has requested that I and Sid report to engineering there is a..... Secretly matter which needs our attention." Sid noticed that he said this as almost an order rather than a request. T'Lar sat in the chair and looked at K'Tar funny as well. "Is it pertaining to the mystery transmissions?" T'Lar asked.

"Indirectly Yes." K'Tar said impatiently.

"You may go then, But return to the bridge as soon as possible we are on yellow alert and I don't like so many bridge officers being away at a this time."

"Aye sir," K'Tar said "Sid your with me."

Sid and K'Tar left the bridge together in the lift Sid looked up at the Klingon. "So what was that about you seemed like you were going to ripe her arm off?"

"Their are thing going which you don't know about Sid I can't tell you more until we reach engineering."

Sid mind went into full gear. What was going on so secret that K'Tar wouldn't tell Sid what was on? And why were they going to engineering? And why had Saragar called K'Tar at his station and not on the speaker? what ever it was Sid was sorry that he left his phaser in his cabin this morning. The lift stopped and door opened. Sid could see Saragar ,Murry & Oddball in the chief engineers office. As the entered Sid heard a sound of a security screen fall behind him. On Saragar's desk several Sid recognized as comm equipment others were unknown.

"Sid do you recognize any of this equipment?" K'Tar asked.

The Melmacian looked at a few pieces and tuned over a few. Others he scanned with a tricorder that laid on the table. One he even tasted. At that K'Tar became more impatient then he was before.

"Well?" K'Tar grunted.

"Some of the stuff is Vulcan communication equipment others might be SSD but if it is it's newer then the stuff we have. Where did you get it?"

"Murry found itth in sathonth quartherth." Saragar said. "The uthalal sthcan didn't pick itt up."

Sid looked at K'Tar "So you thought that because T'Lang was Vulcan that she might be the one supplying the transmitter to Saiton."

"Yes," K'Tar answered "It seemed the Logical assumption. That's why I asked you down to engineering.

Sid looked at K'Tar an laughed "except for the fact that she hasn't been off he ship for about a year. I had lunch with her and Bo last week and we were talking about shore leave. She hasn't been off since Our refit at T.T.2." The room got silent even after a year and a half the wounds of the betrayed were still there. K'Tar spoke up breaking the down mood.

"If not from T'Lar then where?"

"I don't wanna bring in some more negative wave but what about the ambassador. She already been sneaking around the ship." Oddball said.

"Odse jot om yjr svvrdd esyd" Murry said then The translated said. "Murry said that he saw her in the access tunnels."

K'Tar spoke up again some what nervously . "Why don't we gather what we can and discus what we find at the staff meeting this after noon. for now we have cleared T'Lang which is what I wanted to know."

But what about Saiton should we put a guard on her?" Sid asked.

"No, Bo is with her they should be fine for now. K'Tar answered. Then he left the room.

"Stometimeth I don't get him." Saragar said.

Sid looked up at the snake and said. "Yeah, I hear that he sleeps with a stuffed Targ doll."

Chapter 7

Zac & Dex stood outside the Holodeck. Dex keep looking at a pocket watch in his hand. Zac could swear that the ticking got louder each tick but he wasn't going to give Dex the satisfaction of asking. as the clock struck the next minuet Dex again said "I think that she stood you up." Zac was about to make a comment when he heard someone whistling. He turned to hear it better. The sound came from around the corner and he recognized the tune as being "Me and my shadow" Alex followed by Ch'Dwik.

Zac looked at Dex and he disappeared. Alex walk up to Zac and said "Well we made it I'm sorry we're late but we stopped of for a quickie." Ch'Dwik shuffled unnerved at the ambassadors comment. Zac saw that he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Your dismissed Lt. and thank you for keeping an eye on our esteemed Guest." Zac said with an air of sarcasm.

"Your welcome Sir." Ch'Dwik said as he bowed slightly placing his hands behind him and walking away at a quick pace.

Zac looked at Alex "Why do you do that to the crew you embarrassed him?"

"I'm sorry but I get kind of tired being lead everywhere I go by a watchdog. Why I popped into a restroom a few minuet ago just to see if he would follow me in. Do I half to be watched every minuet?"

"I put a guard on you because I wanted to keep you safe." Zac knew that it was partly true, just not how much. He turned from her and started to punch the Holodeck program P.A.D.D. "We are expecting trouble in the next few hours and there might be a fire fight I want you to be safe. If that's so wrong then I guess that I'll delete this program and return to the bridge." The doors open Zac walked inside and Alex could see the forest. A bird flew by and she could hear a slight rumble of water. She peaked her head inside the sight was beautiful.

"Well, It would be a shame to lose such a well thought out setting Captain." She moved closed to Zac who stretched out his arm. She walked in and took his hand. He started to lead her down a path. She smiled at the sounds, the color ,and the smells.

"Thank you for joining me Alex!" Zac said he moved closer to her taking her other hand into hers. Slowly ever slowly Zac moved closer. She knew that Zac was going to kiss her and she knew the complicating if he didn't for the last week she had found several ways to avoid that particular complication. And every time she felt worse for doing it. As he was about to kiss her she saw a way out.

"Is that a dear?" She asked pointing to a mid-size brown animal about 20 meters away in the woods. Zac moved away again and looked in that direction.

"Yes it is, I've put several types of animals here." Zac knew that as a romantic setting went this was as good as it was going to get. Still as thing went he was proud of this particular program. "Come on." he said. Taking her by the hand again. "I think you'll like this trail." Zac reached around a tree and got two walking sticks that had looked hand carved each had one of there names and Zac handed her the one with hers in it. They moved on to a path in the woods. Beside the path was a stream. The water flowed past rocks and tress that had fallen due to the "Passage of time". As they walked several times Alex remarked to Zac how wonderful everything looked. And every time Zac smiled and gave a smirk. Alex noticed that Zac wasn't saying much. She and after a time she asked "Zac is something wrong, are you upset with me?" Zac stopped, turned and looked at her.

"No, nothings wrong I'm just enjoying having you here to enjoy this with. But the best is yet to come." they walked about ten meters and the stream was gone. The path took a right and went up into the woods. After a small hill the trail bent around to the right again. Alex heard a rumble and gave it up as an audio glitch in the program. The rumble grew louder and she looked up to say something to Zac that's when she saw the water falls. From where they were she gasped and Smiled. Zac was smiling.

"I hope you like it. "Zac said.

"My God Zac it's beautiful." Alex was almost speechless in awe of the mighty falls as it flowed over rock and tree limbs.

"Come On." Zac said. "We can walk to the bottom."

Alex moved along the trail following Zac. The trail cut back and forth the side of the gouge. The trees while blocking some of the water spray and noise couldn't keep it all out. As the got to the bottom the trail split one going ahead one going back towards the falls. Zac & Alex moved up toward the fall as the steam flowed past them there was plenty of dry spots & rock to walk on as they approached. Still Zac stopped about fifty feet away from the Bottom. She stopped at his side gazing into his eyes that sparkled as clearly as did the water falling in front of them. Zac had to scream to be heard over the falls.

"This is from a park that I visited on earth some years ago. Called Rickets Glen." Zac pointed in the direction of the stream. "Along this trail is 23 water falls this is the biggest on about 96 Ft. tall. I wanted to show you this. I often come hear to think. So what do you think?" Alex moved closer to Zac put her arms around him, and kissed him. She knew that this changed everything. And that her life had just gotten twice as hard and she also knew that at this moment she just didn't care. Zac put his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms. And even thought the water fell and the sound crashed on the rock for a moment they were the only thing in the universe.

As they walked along the trail an hour later Zac comm-badge rang out.

"Sir, This is T'Lang we have intercepted the a craft on an intersect course from the Hereiniff system."

Zac looked at Alex sadly. But answered "Sound G.Q.1 and have security meet ambassador Joleta at her quarters. I'm on my way to the bridge. Zac Out." He paused looking at he for a moment. She spoke up "Computer exit, save program."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, We'll finish later." She kissed him quickly and ran down the hall.

Zac smiled rubbing his cheek. Zac then turned and ran for the lift.

Chapter 8

Zac broke onto the bridge. As he entered he saw that T'Lang who was getting out of his seat and himself were the only two command bridge officers present. Zac jump to his chair and sat down. As he did the front bridge door open K'Tar, Sid, Mc Pherson, Saragar, & Bo came though the door and took there stations.

"Tactical Mr. Mc Pherson." Zac ordered.

"Aye sir, On the Holodeck now." Sean called back. A 3/d image of the Dexterous and 1 parsec around them cam up floating off the floor in front of the conn station. The Dexterous was as usual in the middle another ship matching the SSD speck was on the outer edge of the sensor scope.

"Sid any communications?"

"Not so much as a peep sir. There letting us ear static." Sid replied.

"Don't hail them yet and change our markers to read that we're a freighter. When that's done tell me if they contact us." Zac said. Sid toggled a few switched and tapped a few pads but came back with.

"No response sir, music?"

"Yes, how about some mixed stuff from earth 1955 to 2017." Zac said Sid nodded and some rolling stones started to play.

"T'Lang report is this our bad guy?

"Unbeatable Sir. Every code, Nav, and optic scan confirms it." T'Lang replied.

"Captin'" Bo said. "Your log Sir,"

"Yeah right." Zac looked at Bo. "Captains log SD 9407.30 Just once I want handle something before I have to tell command what I did." Zac said looking at the recorder on his chair. Bo smiled and looked to Zac.

"Hey at least they don't ask what ya'll did in the restroom, Now would you like to hold the little record button and say the real thing."

Zac smiled and started again "**Captains Log SD 9407.30** We have entered the Hereiniff system, Sensors have detected the Duration hiding behind a moon we are at red alert and are going in to investigate. Captain **Zacary R. Wildstar.**

Every one clapped and Zac stood up and bowed. Zac walked over to the security station and put his hand on the rail by K'Tar's leg. "K'Tar Lets put up the shields and arm all weapons."

"Aye, Sir" K'Tar said as he nodded.

Zac starred at the screen and then the holo Bo moved by him and said. "We could cloak?"

Zac smiled and said. "We could but he obviously has been waiting for us it seem a shame for them to be disappointed, but then again if they are big enough to handle stealing a starship then the can take a little disappointment. So let's give them a surprise. Sean Let's try this instead of moving for the planet plot a course that will take us around the planet and the moon. This way we can draw them out and see what there up to."

Sean worked his panel like a pianist " Aye sir." he said with a gagging smile.

"T'Lang" Zac said as he moved over to her station. "Get me the prefix ready to transmit we'll try take control of her that way first."

"Aye Sir." T'Lang replied in her usual monotone voice.

Zac went over to his chair and sat he knew what every captains knew that this was the time that all the crew hung on his every word. Tensions could be cut with a knife and he knew he set the tone for what was to come. The ship changed course and was heading around the planet but they were still getting closer. He had to come up with something to encourage the crew. But what he thought. He hit the comm inner ship bottom. "This is the captain, all hands Comm Belvedere. Will be reading the poetry of Elizabeth barrette browning on the shuttle bay at 12:00 hr tomorrow any crew not on duty and not attending can join me a Jimmies for a swim. That is all. Zac Out."

The Dexterous held the course that Sean had plotted for fifteen nothing happened The music on the bridge had changed to "Werewolves of London". Zac paced around the bridge. Bo spoke up from his station.

"Sir there moving. Coming up on our Starboard side and there smokin." Everyone knew that "smokin" in Bo's terms meant that weapons and shields were up and running.

Zac sat in his chair and put his seat belt the rest of the bridge did the same. Zac laughed inwardly. Thinking "Safety first."

"Sid open hailing frequency."

"Aye Sir, Opened." Sid replied.

"This is Zacary R. Wildstar Captain of the SSD Dexterous, you are in violation of seven SSD and federation regulation, Stand down and surrender your vessel or we will open fire on you. Respond Duration."

Several seconds drug by Zac looked at Sid. Sid looked at the his board then look at Zac. Nothin' sir. "Siadrik letting us eat static."

"Belay that Sid. We still have a job to do. Reopen channel."

Sid nodded.

"Duration this is Capt. Wildstar we are approaching the planet to retrieve SSD personnel and materials do not try to interfere with our mission or we will open fire on you this is not a warning it's a promise. Wildstar out." Zac moved his finger and Sid cut the channel.

"Sir, they are firing weapons." K'Tar yelled. Zac spun his head and it hit. The rock felt as if his seat was trying to ram up his spins into his head. "They scratched my ship." he thought, "I Hate when people do that." Everyone shock it off they were hit but it didn't feel too bad. Still red engorged the bridge the ships automatic red alert kicked in.

"They have fired eight photons and seven phasers at us sir. 2 photons and 4 phasers have hit us." K'Tar reported.

"Looks like it's hard to get good help in this sector." Zac commented " Damage report T'Lang."

"Conferring with engineering now sir, one moment please."

Just then a second volley hit the Dexterous and this time Zac knew that it was bad. Power went out on the bridge. But Zac could feel the thump of an ensign hit his chair. Zac looked down and saw that it was Greenback newly in from SSD Pepperland Base. Zac undid his belt and put the ensign in the first officers chair. "Why not no one else ever uses it." Zac thought. As he strapped the lad in he hit the Comm-unit that was on the chair. "Zac to Saragar Damage report!"

Static came over the line but Zac could make out what the Axaiparian said "Thir we have been hit hard into tthe latheral thenors, and sthild generator 2 isth down. We need a few minuets to lock down the trouble."

K'Tar spoke up. "Sir with out sensors we can not lock our weapons. Or see where they are."

Bo looked at Zac "Orders Captin'."

"Well we are blinds as a bat. Suggestions Bo." Zac said

"We could Launch the Champion and use as a guild dog."

"Except that we need the sensors to launch." Zac thought. "Sean plot a course straight for the Planet."

"Down her throat, Aye sir. Should I turn when we get there or just smash her in for spite."

"I'll let you know." He said as he sat in his chair and refastened his belt. "Saragar, I want Aft Sensors on priority. I want them working A.S.A.A.P. That means "as soon as Axaiparian possible', If we can't see we can't fight."

"Aye Thir."

The Dexterous moves towards the planet nearly clipping the Duration's wing. Then the Duration moved but over compensates the maneuver pushing itself behind the Planets second moon. Zac and crew would of been truly amazed at the precise flying if only then could of seen it.

Zac Looks at the screen. Wondering if it would even come on again or would this be the day that they bought the planet. Then like a ancient flash bulb the screen flickered. Saragar's voice came over the comm. " "Thencorth back on line thir."

Zac smiled and clapped his hands together. "Saragar I'll oil you down myself when we get out of this. Zac out. K'Tar prepare to fire all aft weapons No more Mr. nice captain."

"But thir we still don't have stilds I'll be a few minths more." Saragar recalling on the comm unit.

"Soon as you can Saragar soon as you can."

"Aye Thir."

"Zac leans over to Bo. "You know what I like best about him The way he says "Thir."

Bo smiles. "Really Thir?"

Zac smiled at Bo then turned to Sid. "Sid raise The Duration. SSD Vessel this is Captain Wildstar surrender your vessel in the next thirty seconds or be fired upon. Wildstar out. Sid let me know if there is a respond, in fact send them a visual of what we are doing so they can see we are serious."

"Shall I include the music sir?"

"Sure Sid in fact play it loud they might be stones fans."

"Sir, the Duration is off out aft ,port bow and closing." T'Lang reports.

"Saragar how are we doing on those shields?" Zac asks.

"Sthorry thir nothing yet." Zac closes the comm line and looks at the holo image of the duration right behind them. He paused takes a deep breath and wonder why they never surrender. "Fire K'Tar."

"Aye Sir!" K'Tar says with a certain satisfaction that always makes Zac nervous.

From the back of the black ship fore photon torpedoes leave fly towards the Duration and hit her two in each engine. Then the phasers lance out glowing red lances against the blackness of space. Like lighting from the shy they strike the Duration causing her to spin. She was wounded and almost help less.

Zac sees the ship spinning and asks. "T'Lang Duration damage."

"Sir we have hit them hard sensors read that their engine power is cut in half in both nacelles, they have lost sensors and maneuverability."

Zac smiled. "Ho sent our Package."

On The bridge of the Duration in mist of the rubble that was once the bridge a Bottle of Romulan ale appeared with a black rose in it. The helmsman read it quickly the note on the side of the Bottle read "_I give you no mercy, You deserve no pity It serves you right. Here Endith the lesson Captain Zacary R. Wildstar And the Crew Of The S.S.D. DEXTEROUS._"

"Sid any word?" Zac asked.

"Quiet as Space sir."

"That's odd..." T'Lang broke in. "Sir we are reading a massive energy bolt from the planet of an unknown type."

Zac hits the comm unit. "Saragar I need the shields. Are they up."

The last thing that Zac wanted to hear was the one thing Saragar said. "Negative in the Thields Thir Thorry."

"You lost that rub down mister. T'Lang How soon what Type? Sean get us out of here."

"Seventy five percent pure energy." T'Lang reported.

Zac screamed to Sid "Intership now. All hands. Brace for impact,

brace for impact!"

The Dexterous lunges to starboard. On the bridge crew are torn from there seats K'Tar flew over the banister.(There's always one) Again the lights go out. "Damage report all stations." Bo screams.

"Sir, shield were out we took the full blunt of that one." Bo reports.

"Sid." Zac says. "Try to get me Saragar."

"Saragar, sir."

"Saragar coughing speaks "thir, We were hit hardest in tthe weapons sthection. Sthieldth and main power are about four hours away.

Zac hits his leg in frustration. "Do what you can Snaky. Zac Out."

A whistle came from the comm unit. "Captain this is Dr. Day. We have several casualties and three deaths. "Zac couldn't help to wonder if Alex was among them. But then even Day would have said about that. Wouldn't he? "What can we do to help you Dr.." Zac said in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"You can stop getting the ship blown out from under us for one."

Zac said back quickly being tired of the Dr. already. "Thank you doctor I'll take that under advisement Zac out." He pause a moment then. "K'Tar please go shove the doctor out an airlock."

"Gladly Sir." K'Tar came back booming.

"Belay that stay at your station. T'Lang any clue as to what the bolt was that hit us."

"Aye, Sir it was a refracted bolt from Duration's power supply. Readings indicate that since they used a massive bolt instead is a regular phaser power they destroyed the emitters."

"Sid do they want us to surrender?"

No, Sir all there communications are out."

Zac tensed as again they couldn't fight. And this time the enemy was right at there back door it was a matter of seeing which crew could get there ship fixed the fastest. He looked around the bridge. The situation seemed to get worse when Zac noticed that Sid had cut the music and no one noticed. Zac jumped as a call came in.

"Thir Saragar here."

"Any good news Snaky?"

"Thenthors will be up again in a few stheconds." As timed perfectly the ship came to live again. The screen showed that The duration was spinning slowly on its "y" Axis. At present it was facing away. Then a bright flash it looked to be a mix of an explosion and a warp-bow then the ship was gone.

"Report where did it go?"

T'Lang Studied the reading for what seemed an eternity. "It appears that they forced induced a warp coil to the unbalancing effect of subspace."

"Lass would ya mind goin over that in English again?" Mc Pherson asked.

"Why shoot, It was brilliant. Stupid, but brilliant. They used there misalign coil to create an artificial worm hole." Bo said astonished.

"T'Lang what are there chancery of making it in their condition?" Zac asked

"1 in 23,891.346." She answered.

"Bo get down to the Champion. We'll use her to help spot them if they are still in the sector." Zac said.

"Aye ,Aye Captin'." Bo replied as he headed for the front exit.

"Mr. Mc Pherson Take us into orbit. But keep our shield up. K'Tar when we know it's safe you take Alpha team and head planet side so we can get some answers."

"Yes Sir." K'Tar answered.

Zac removed his belt a stood up he was a little shaky but walked it off. "On second thought, Congratulations K'Tar you are now the proud owner of a 2295 Dexterous Class Starship."

"Sir?" K'Tar said puzzled.

"In other words you have the conn I'm leading the away team. "Zac said.

"Regulation state that a flag officer are not permitted to enter hazardous areas." T'Lang protested.

"That's why I have Alpha Squad." Zac replied. "I want to have a little chat with the President. Sid Seen if he's home."

"Aye Sir." Sid moved his paws over the unit.

A whistle came from Zac Chair. "Captain." Day said dryly. "This is Dr. Day..."

Zac cut in trying to cut the Dr. off. "Yes. Doctor the boom booms are gone everyone's all right."

The Dr. continued even dryer. "No Sir. Everyone is not all right. The ambassador has been hurt badly. I suggest you come down right away. Day Out."

Zac plopped into his seat. Then stood "K'Tar you have the Bridge have Alpha team stand by. Sid recall the Champion." Zac raced for the Lift. K'Tar shuffled nervously. And sat in the captain's chair.

Chapter 9

Zac looked at Dex in the lift. "What happened to her.?" he asked the hologram.

"An ODN cluster broke lose from the conduit above her quarters and crashed through the ceiling of her quarters. Saiton called for help but she was pinned for a while before she got out. Zac I'm sorry." The door opened and Zac ran to the sick bay door. Zac almost crashed into it. The normal door speed was not enough warning for the Door-eye sensor as fast as Zac was going in.

Zac at first only saw Alex on the diagnostic bed then he saw Nurse Mantuso working the shell scanner. Zac put his hand to his mouth.

"My god how is she?" Zac moved towards her again. Then he felt a pinch at his arm. It seems that Dr. Day had in effect stopped Zac in his tracks. The doctor spun Zac around so that he now faced the door. There were two principles that doctors had used for centuries in cases like this, 1) never let them see the dying patient and 2)never tell them the truth about how bad off the patient is. So in the time honored tradition that doctors had observed of centuries he lied. Almost.

"She was hit by a plasma conduit not an ODN as we originally thought. Her left lung is crushed as is her left shoulder, she has a concussion to the skull, but with this much damage we could handle with no problem." Day was taking Zac to his office while he was giving him the diagnosis. Zac sat down at the front of Day's desk. Day had an incredible sense of De Ja Vie. this was the same course of events that happened when he had to tell Zac the his wife Sabrina was dying of a Romulan virus. And the Same events that took place each time A crew member died. "At least other doctors get to tell different people that there loved ones are dying." Zac was waiting for the rest of the news and Day could see that. "The trouble is that The plasma has effected her neural pathways which means that until we set them straight we can't undo any of the other damage."

Zac sat back and thought for a moment. "What are her chances?"

"About 50/50 at this point." Day answered. Then to his surprise Zac straightened his tunic and walk toward the door. Day being surprise at this said. " where are you going?"

"To the bridge." Zac said dryly as he faced the door.

"But I usually have to get K'Tar to remove you so that I can work."

Zac stood away from day facing the door. "This time is different, call me when you need me or when I can see her. And Day."

"Sir?"

Do your best this time." Zac walked thought the door. Day watched it close then moved around his desk to go bad to Alex. As he stepped in the hall he saw a reflection on the floor where Zac had been standing. He bent down to see a tear where Zac was standing. Day touched the drop and then rubbed it between his fingers. "Aye Sir I'll do my very best." Day said.

Nurse Kirk Mantuso came rushing to day's side. "Yo dac, Yous gatta she this, I found somethin' freaky.........."

Zac didn't go to the bridge, instead he went to the Champion. There in his cabin he laid in his hammock. Zac only came here when he was really troubled. And he was indeed troubled. He sat looking at a picture of Sabrina that hung on the wall and wondered how in the world someone goes from being a 22nd century smuggler to being a captain of a Secret starship in charge of 1,269 people? As he continued he couldn't help remembering all the people that hadn't been as fortunate as him. Nick, Milo, Alex, Zayin, Then he thought of the one not just crew, Jaxxon, Sabrina, Liz. "Too many gone." He thought. "would they be alive now if I wouldn't of interfered in there lives, What could they have been?"

"You know the access code for the air-lock why not just go for a walk?"

Zac was startled be Dex sitting in mid air beside him. He sat up and put his legs over the side of the hammock to face DEX. "You can just stay the hell out of my synapses you holographic windbag!"

"I could but I won't just like You won't quit by taking the Big walk. You need the challenge. And you need to be useful. None who passed was your fault. You can't see it but everything you have done has been mostly for the good."

"What good do you know how many ship full of people I've blown up?"

"27. Do you know how many world you've protected in doing so?"

"5."

"157, which equals to the lives of 12,345,654,932 beings that you have protected & saved. So if you sad about that then I'll open the lock myself and shove you out safety program or not. Besides you have bigger problems like what happens if she lives?"

Zac Smiled got up Walked around Dex who was still sitting but spinning to keep facing Zac. "If you did open the door then they couldn't try you for murder your not a person."

"Hey, don't get personal." Dex said taking a long puff on his cigar. "What now, are you going to fold up and blow away?"

Then Zac comm badge beeped.

"No now I'm going to answer this and by the way it's dry up and blow away." Zac answered.

"Depends who your with." Dex said as he faded.

Zac hit his communicator. "Go ahead."

"Bo here sir. Your needed on the Bridge. We are getting a message from Siadrik."

"On my way, Zac out."

Chapter 10

When Zac walked on to the bridge he heard some Klingon Jazz. Not his personal favorite but not bad either. Bo nodded to Zac as Zac sat in the command chair. "Sid do we have the message yet?"

"Coming through now, Zac."

The screen changed from the star field to the image of Siadrik. The bridge of the Duration was smashed. In the back ground Zac could see several dead Hereffinians and a small fire at the weapons station. The bridge looked amazingly like that of the Dexterous. This made Zac Quiver to think that it was almost them that looked like this.

"Pro-council Siadrik." Zac said forcing a smile on his face. "Congratulations you seem to have survived the wormhole nicely."

"No thanks to you, Wildstar!" Siadrik screamed. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you the next time we meet."

Zac smiled and looked at Bo and said. "Your going to one." Zac stopped and Bo picked up.

"Hunt us down Two." Bo stopped and T'Lang picked up.

"Kill us all in some slow manner. Three." T'Lang stopped and K'Tar picked up.

"Then you will leave our dead bodies..." K'Tar stopped and Sid looking puzzled and then remembered picked up.

"Forever entombed in the spinning dead hulk of this ship."

Siadrik enraged at this slammed his hand on the command chair where he sat. Then he composed himself. "Your over confidence will be you down fall Wildstar. I will have my revenge. In fact as you may know I have no hesitation on killing a entire crew." He now smiled. "I've done it before. I believe that the former crew of this vessel was killed when I fired my relay phaser from Hereiniff.

Zac looked at T'Lang who was already looking her scanner. After a second she looked up and nodded at Zac. "Well if is revenge that you want then It's revenge you'll have Siadrik, We'll meet again. In three weeks at the Phredian Asteroid belt. Wildstar Out." The screen went to the Orbit Mode. Zac paused.

"K'Tar we're going to the Capital have Alpha Squad get ready again. Bo you'll have the bridge." Zac said then Zac stood up pausing for a moment at his chair. He wanted to call sickbay but he knew the if he did he wouldn't be able to go to the planet with a clear head. K'Tar stood at the Turbo lift with the door opened waiting. "Zac put it away for now." He thought to himself, and got in the lift.

Dr. Day was getting tired. The initial surgery would have been bad enough but with all the precaution that he had to take because of her "Condition" he was tense. And being tense was one thing that Doctor Day did not like to be in surgery. For the forth time in the last three hours Nurse Kirk Mantuso said. "Dac, relink pressure are rising again. .012" Day knew the if the pressure went over .016 that the option of surgery, the patient, himself and indeed the whole sick bay would be a mute point. So the doctor backed of for a moment.

"Acknowledge, reduce the metabolic stabilizer another ten percent." Day said, looking at his nurse. Then before returning to the operating Nathaniel looked out into the office area expecting to see the captain but he wasn't there. "You never know." He thought to himself.

Zac entered the transporter room. Ho looked at him and adjusted his uniform which was tie dyed today. Zac half smiled at Ho. Ho spoke up quietly. "Sir. I herd about the ambassador I'm sorry sir."

"Thank you Ho but, the good doctor is working on her now. I'm sure that she'll be OK." Zac tried to make his comment sound convincing but somehow he knew that it wasn't. Zac noticed the silence in the room. In most cases while in the transporter room there was some kind of banter back and forth. Now it was the quietness that was most disturbing. Maybe a minuet went by and still not a word came from the large man behind the console. Zac decided to end the extending long pause. "I've been meaning to ask you Mr. Ho, this room resembles the transporter room in the Royal at Key west right?"

Ho answered surprised that some else had noticed. "Yes sir, it is. Only ambassador Joleta..." He stopped almost ashamed.

"Don't worry about it Ho. It's OK." Zac said.

"Thank you sir."

K'Tar and Alpha team came in and took there places in the Pads. As usual they stood with there backs to each other. Zac walked up the stairs of the platform and took his place in the middle of the security circle. "Energize Mr. Ho." Zac said. The team began to sparkle and then devolve, then nothing the transport was Finnish. Ho looked down at his display console and found that the away party was indeed where they should be. In the Presidents office. Ho jumped when the he heard Dr. Days voice from the comm.

"Lt. Ho. Beam the Ambassador from sickbay and hold here in mid transport!" He said urgently.

"But Doc Why." Ho asked.

"Just do it before she explodes." Day shouted so loud that the speaker cracked due to the sheer volume of his voice. Ho Locked on to sickbay and started the transport. It was a good thing that they where here. Intership beaming was in most places experimental at best. The Dexterous however had an type 7 transporter, still on the drawing board in most of the Federation, but was finely tuned enough to beam with in ten meters of itself. Ho (Who have a lot of time on his hands.) had been looking to ad an improvement that he thought of moving objects from point to point with a remote command to a transports in yet another area. He called it "Sight to Sight beaming".

Dr. Day and nurse Mantuso rushed in. Day got behind the console with Ho and handed him a Isoliner rod. "This is a program that the med. core has developed. It will allow us to operate on the ambassador while she is in transport. Unfortunately it will also burn out the transporter."

"I'll have to get clearance for that We have a team on the Planet." Ho said.

"I've already got it from Belvedere. Here." Day said handing him another chip."

Ho looked at Day. "Why would you want to operate like that anyway?"

Day Looked at ho and squinted showing the stress that he was under the doctor spoke even more precise and clearly than usual. "Because as I operated the ambassador started to detonate!"

The lights of transport faded from Zac's eyes and he heard the whine of phasers behind himself, he pulled his phaser ready to back up alpha Squad. When he turned he saw the desk of the president and two guards laying on the floor at each end of the desk. The president sat at his desk unmoving. Zac motioned and they all moved to the desk except for Jamerson and Franks who took point on the door. The room, Zac noticed, was a mix of French colonial and tellar wertgaty. In his option Ugly as sin. Zac pulled out a tricorder and scanned the unmoving President. He was comatose.

"He's been like this for some time, two maybe four weeks." Zac said.

"That means that He couldn't of issued the command to take over of the Duration." K'Tar reasoned.

"That is if my readings are right. Jensen try to access any records that you can." Zac said pointing to the desk comp. "So what we have here is that our dear friend and artificial wormhole makers Siadrik decides that he wants to be the head honcho.

K'Tar nods and continues. "Yes. Then after the legitimate election he induces a coma to get the president to be a puppet dictator while he is really pulling the strings. Even more he is without honor."

Zac looked at K'Tar. "Didn't you do the same thing when you had the black fleet take over Kiklliart 7?"

"Yes, Well, that was different.

"How?"

"I was under orders from the High council to become the dictator/governor." He answered

"Oh, now I see the difference." Zac smiled "Jensen anything yet?"

"Yes sir, about six months of raw data." He said. "We can correlate it here if you want."

"No, well do it on board the ship..." A blast broke thought the door Franks and Jamerson were thrown back and Franks landing at Zac's feet. Surprisingly as he slid the last two feet he was also taking aim at the seven men rushing into the office.

Zac then took aim and hit the last one in the door. K'Tar took out his curved Bat'leth and struck two of the men from behind a soft slush could be heard when he removed front the necks.

Alpha squad look and saw the odds were now even for then at once the all stood up and yell "Neea" Then fired and took down the four remaining men. Franks went to the door.

"What do you call that?" Zac asked.

"The Neea Defense, it throws them off guard." K'Tar answered.

"I read others coming." Franks said.

"Ok. I think we wore out our welcome, grab the President and one of the booby boys were getting out of here!" Zac said.

All gathered in a circle Wildstar hit his communicate "Ho nine to beam up, express."

"Sir ..Eh. Perhaps I should let the doctor explain." Ho said nervously.

"Captain this is Day I've commandeered the transporter to do some rather delicate surgery on the Ambassador. I am afraid that the transporter will no longer be in use for a while." Day said.

Captain we about to have more company!" Jensen yelled.

Phasers started to shoot past him and he drew back. K'Tar motioned for two of the team to take a side of the door way. they could pick them off as they came in. Zac & K'Tar drug the President and the fallen guard behind the desk. Then could see the first of the reinforcements come up the hall. It was getting hard to see for the smoke and debris, Zac could tell that at least for the moment that they were keeping the advancing force at bay. Zac looked at K'Tar.

"Any Ideas of how to jet out of here?"

"We could jump out the window." K'Tar said dryly

"We're 30 stories up, we'd go splat." Zac yelled

"You asked how to get out of here not how to survive." K'Tar replied.

Just then a security guard though in s stun grenade. Zac watched in horror as Alpha team when down. He and K'Tar stood up and started to fire but nothing happened, no blast of energy. Nothing then the room faded.

**Chapter 11**

Zac looked up and saw that they were no longer in the presidents office but in a Dexterous shuttle. But along with them was transported the guard that had thrown the stun grenade. Zac still with his aim fired and stunned the guard. He went down in the lap of LT. Hogan Smyth.

K'Tar grabbed the man from Smyth's lap and put him on the deck, Looking at Zac he said. "Well done, Sir."

Smyth turned from the front to look at Zac "Good day Capt. Sorry about the extra baggage I thought he was with us." He said in his Australian tone. "Commander Belvedere thought that I'd like a ride see'n as the Transporter is outta whack."

"He thought right, take us over to the array that fired at us. And thanks Hogan."

"Think nothing of it. Cap" Hogan said tipping his hat.

The shuttle rose above the city and arched to the west. After a few moments the shuttle opus was above the array, at least what was left. the array and the mountain side around it was blown away.

Zac had moved to the co pilots seat in the shuttle. All others were settled in behind. K'Tar and Alpha squad had "secured the passengers on the floor. for the time they were still out cold but that wouldn't last forever. Zac had Hogan circled the area several times.

"That's it," Zac said sadly. "I read the remains of bio matter. It looks the crew of the Duration was indeed here when this blew. Andorian, Human, Vulcan, Tellar, Horta, all types that were aboard."

K'Tar had let out a small grown, and hit the arm of his chair.

"Mr. Smyth Take us home." Zac ordered. But as the shuttle was moving a alarm beeped. Zac looked at the scanner. K'Tar looked over his shoulder. But her couldn't believe his eyes. A live sign.

Alpha Squad were the first out of the shuttle taking point around. The scanner had read nothing in the area but Zac decided to err on the side of caution. Zac, K'Tar both with Tricorders started to sweep the area. After scanning the area the converged in the area occupied by the shuttle. "For us to get the readings we have.." Zac started

"Then who ever it was would have to be.." K'Tar finished looking at Zac who had the same look as he did. "Under the shuttle!" They both screamed. Zac yelled at Hogan. "Move the shuttle, move the Shuttle!"

Hogan handled the controls and edged it seven meters forward. Zac & K'Tar as well as the rest of alpha Squad started to dig after a minuet the saw the ground start to glow. Everyone started to move out of the hole. From the top Zac looked back to find a Horta. Zac had never meet one before but could see that this one was hurt and hurt bad. It was scorched badly like rock some kit took a torch to. The Horta moved toward Zac and then passed by him climbed into the shuttle.

"What should we do?" K'Tar asked.

"I think he was part of the crew and needs our help."

"Why do you say that?"

If you were a wounded would you look for help, anyway who ever he, she or it is it has answers."

They climbed in the shuttle themselves and headed for the Dexterous.

Kirk handed the Day the dermas regenerator. Day passed it over the ambassador sealing up the points where he had perforated surgery. Day then looked at the reading on the bio status. "Her reading are improving but we'll keep her sedated for now, Kirk please increase the alpha wave stimulator. We'll let her sleep naturally."

"Dac do ya want her in the med. ward or isolation ward?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, that is a good question. Better put her in isolation with a class three security field. She might not be able to now but I wouldn't like her getting out ahead of schedule." Day replied.

Kirk wheeled her out of the operation room and motioned for help moving her. Day took off the operating gown and placed in the disposal shoot. Day moved out to his office and sat at his desk. He hit the comm button and heard Bo's voice and winced inside. "Bridge."

Bo said.

"Boregard this is Dr. Day Could you tell me the status of the Captain?"

"He's landing now in the Shuttle bay now. But they have injuries."

"What kind, Who is it?" Day asked trying to remember who was in the landing party then making a mental note of what equipment that he would need.

"Captin' didn't say." Bo said apologetically.

"Fine. Day out." The doctor said. Day went out into the work area of sickbay. "Mantuso sent a A- Grav litter to The shuttle bay S.T.A.T.. Plus get the triage ready for human, Centauri or Klingon emergency. The captain has again sent us."

Day went into the operating room again and put on another operating gown. Several of the medical staff came and went bring in the equipment tat day had requested. Day arranged thing and waited for the patient. The comm sounded "Ho to Dr. Day."

"This is Day what is it? I'm In surgery." Day said annoyed.

"Transporters are on line I'm beaming the landing team there." Ho shot back. "If that's Ok with you."

Day gulped annoyed with himself "Yes, proceed, thank you. Mr. Ho."

Day heard the hum of the transported than the party appeared. Day saw that everyone he knew on the team was standing unhurt. He was going to say something then he saw the patient. "A Horta!" Day announced.

"See K'Tar I told you he'd know. Nathaniel this is one of the crew of the Duration. I think he's badly hurt. from what I can tell he's badly hurt." Zac said.

"I don't know anything about Horta's The only one who has ever work on one is Dr. Mc Coy. And all he did was to plaster the wounds. But Body damage is body damage." Day was bent down looking at the Horta at this point. The med. tech. moved the Equipment out of the room and set up additional lights around day as he looked over the Horta. K'Tar ordered Alpha to stand down. "He looks burned and I see several cracks I think I can fix them. But I think that he is in shock and I have no Idea what to do for shock for someone made of rock." Day said as if it was a protest instead of an examination.

"Doctor what are his chances?" Zac asked.

"At this point I'd say that they are about 70/30 in his favor. But I want the sickbay cleared so that we can work."

DR. Tyson came In Day saw him and asked. "Status?"

"It'll take a few hours but he should be fine the drugs that they used won't do any permanent damage."

Day continued to work on the Horta. "Good keep me apprised of his condition alert me if there are any side effects to the dioxins. K'Tar you can question the President in three hours." Day told K'Tar. "Not before."

Zac and K'Tar started to leave as if they had been dismissed, but Zac leaned over to Day and asked. "How did it go."

Day looked at Zac and stood up from his patient. "She's resting. I'll Tell you more, Later."

"Why later?"

Day moved Zac farther away from the Med. staff and lowered his voice. "There is some thing about her That I'm checking on. I do not wish to discuss it now in case I'm wrong. Are we going to have a staff meeting later?"

"Yes," Zac answered. "I was going to call one in about an hour."

"Fine the results will be back by then," Day said knowing that he was lying about the "Test". Day knew what he was going to tell Zac but this information would be better suited at the Meeting. "BY then I'll have a progress report on both parents."

As Zac left he looked hard at Day and said " See that you do doctor see that you do!"

**Chapter 12**

Zac left the sickbay and went to his cabin. He took of his uniform and put on a clean one. He sat at his desk. He wanted to call sick bay but he knew that this would only annoy Day. he did however call the bridge. "BO." He said

"Aye Captin'."

"Bo, set course for Titanic II Warp 13. And call all senior staff for a briefing in 45 minuets in my ready room."

"You got it sir." Bo said cheerfully. "Saragar reports that the shields & sensors are repaired and that the structure damage will be done in about a week including all the repainting."

Zac smiled and said. "Bo are you sure that you don't want to be the exec. officer?"

Bo tipped his hat toward Jax chair and said. "No sir I still think that it's to big a chair to fill."

"OK I'll be in my cabin if you need me, but Bo, You won't need me All right.

"Course not." Bo acknowledged.

The screen went blank then to a Shooting Star screen saver. Zac crossed the room and went behind his bar. From the refrigerator he took out his decanter of Ambrosia Straitarrow. He took a glass from the mahogany glass rack that was above him. Zac stopped and looked at the swirling liquid. It simmered in the glass decanter. The effect was not unlike the ripples that one see when a ship decloaked or waves of heat above an open fire. Which if you could mix the two events would be what you felt like after drinking an Ambrosian Straitarrow. Zac put the bottle back in the frig and rehung the glass. "Later" he said.

Dex faded in. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Zac said as he walked over to the front window.

"It might help." Dex said.

"Then again It might not."

"How do you know until you try?"

"I'm the Captain."

"so."

"So, I know everything It's in the "Captain's Handbook" Page 1 paragraph 3."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Test me."

"What's the land air speed of a in bound sparrow?"

"European or African?"

"I Don't know?"

"See. Everything."

Dex smiled and faded away Zac just stood there and starred as the stars streaked by.

Murry was in the Jeffries tube above the bathroom on deck 19. Murry was collecting black boxes. All in all he had retrieved 17 from different places aboard the Dexterous and Champion. This one was hidden well attached to a command code processor. In it's place he put a little stuffed doll as he had done in the other Hiding places. He didn't know if whoever put them there would return but he wanted them to know that they were all being found.

Zac had moved from his cabin to the ready room. He sat there shuffling the cards in his hands and starred at the cigar burn on the table left. He shuffled he cards and began to play solitaire. As he did so he cleared his mind and was able to think.

Sid worked hard in the communications lab. He had run the duel signal though every test he could think of and this was the last way he knew that he might get an answer. Sid sat at the display eating a Tabby lettuce and tomato sandwich. It was really beef but Sid liked to dream it was Tabby.

To his surprise the computer found a match. He choked as he swallowed the last bite of sandwich. when the data was finished compiling he couldn't believe his eyes. He down loaded the data and marked the file secure so that it couldn't be erased, then he headed to the briefing.

K'Tar stood by , the Horta. The lieutenant gave his deposition to K'Tar of what happened to the crew of the Duration. Dr. Day also worked on him to treat the rest of his injuries. After nnyhhr finished Day said. "You should stay in sick bay for at least three days then back to light duty. Until then I'll put you on a strict diet of 69% silicone and 31% iron to build your strength up."

"Thank you doctor." Came though the voice translator. The Lt. color had even improved in the last half hour. Going from a dull Limestone to a darker reed shade color. Day looked a the clock and told K'Tar that it was time for the staff meeting. Before Day left he checked on the Ambassador. She was still not awake and he knew that she would be soon.

K' Tar waited outside the sickbay doors for the doctor. Day started out but stopped. "Wait a second I have to attend to something." Day said to the impatient Klingon. Day leaned to the nurse station and told Kirk softly. As soon as I'm gone call security and have them watch her as well.

**Chapter 13**

Zac sat waiting in his chair. The door swished open as he put the last king on the queen. Oddball sat down as did Sid. Zac put the cards away and T'Lang, Saragar, Bo, came in and sat as well. All officers started to down load their data into the tables display computer. Dr. Day and K'Tar were the last to enter.

K'Tar was the last to sit Zac looked at him. "It was the Doctors fault that we are late."

"Too Bad." Zac Said pulling up a large jar from behind his seat. The Jar was full of coins and was passed to K'Tar. He took it, reached into his pocket and placed several more coins in it. Zac took it and placed it under the table again. The captain looked around it seemed as everyone was ready now. "The reason for this meeting is to determine two things 1:The mysterious thing happening on this ship and 2: are they coincided or do they have something to do with our friend Siadrik. Who want's to start?" Zac said looking around the table.

There was a silences as dead as void space. Zac looked around no one giving up any information. Then Day spoke up. "Sir, I regret to inform you that our ambassador is a spy."

Everyone at the table was quiet, this if nothing else had told Zac that his fears were true. "A Spy," Zac said. "Well, I had that thought to, even thought we have had her under guard "for her own protection". By now you all know that I've feelings for her." Zac paused most captains chose to stay distant from the crew, But Zac found especially with this crew it was the openness that brought them the closeness. Because of this fact everyone knew also that no matter what his personal feelings were the ship and crew came first. Still it didn't stop the all too long pause before his next statement. "Do we have any evidence?"

"Yes, Sir I'm afraid that we do in my operations on Alex," Day moved and started the operation video in the background you could here the voices of Day and Kirk. "Here I had to deactivate the self destruction devices that all SSD officers have..." The viewer scanned in to show the operation and the reddish metal piece Day spoke of.

Zac broke in "How did you do that they are suppose to be unstoppable when the core is exposed we evaporate?" Day moved the view to the transporter room.

"I used a new transporter program to operated be beamed the devises out of her body while she was in mid transport."

"That sthouths ricssky." Saragar spoke up.

"It is! And not quite perfected yet. But I saw no other alliterative if it wasn't successful then I would had to beam her out into space so she detonate inside the ship. The procedure is not unlike how Doctor use to operate underwater for unexplored buster bullets." Day moved to other 'Clips" of the operation showing a new selection with each needed view. "Alone with the self destruct she also has every other SSD function, increased adrenaline glands, pain reducers at the stem, and so on." Day returned to his seat opposite of Zac at the table and added. "If she's not SSD then I'll kiss Belvedere."

"Bo seeing that an Icebreaker was needed Said. "I you do then I resign."

"Sir," Sid spoke up "The signal that we got I ran it thought every test and got nothin. Then on a lark I hooked it up to a SSD wave carrier and found that she got three messages on from Pepperland and two from Titanic two. As far as the other part I don't think that she had anything to do with the Hereiniffian incident."

"Thank you Sid good work." Zac said as he sat back in his chair. Then he thought a moment. Some how he had known it all along, still with each piece of evidence he was getting madder at the powers that be.

"K'Tar how come you knew nothing about this? I can't believe that she was here for three weeks and you knew nothing!" Zac shot out.

K'Tar looked beaten as he had when the Dexterous had destroyed his "Black fleet" He rose and took off his comm badge. "Sir, I did know. And I have let you down I asked to be relived of my duty"!

Zac along with everyone else sat with their mouths open. Then Zac composed himself.

"Sit Down commander. What do you mean you knew all along? Why didn't you report this earlier? I want answers Mr. and I want them now." Zac said in a slow angry voice. It wasn't very often that Zac got this mad the last time Bo thought the Romulans related.

"I had caught the Ambas.. Commander in your quarters on the Champion and found that she had SSD prefix command codes and the hardware to install them. When I went to arrest her she. Stole my phaser and stunned me when I came to she explained that she was here to assume the roll of first officer."

"First Officer. That's a heck of a way to take command by sabotaging the ship."

"No sir. "K'Tar responded defending her with just the right amount of respect toward the Captain. "She was installing her command codes, In the event that she would need to take command before we reached Alpha Centauri where her orders would become official as far as you were concerned."

T'Lang asked trying to clear the room of emotion and get back to the point. "Then to whom were the transmission were received?"

"The transmissions we received were from Adm. Wildstar one to activate the codes, another for me to confirm the orders and him to order me not to say anything, and a third for my to inform him that Commander Joleta was injured and how to proceed."

"Templeton!" Zac screamed. "That togirselth! Why didn't he just order me to take on a first officer?" The question was rhetorical but it was Bo who gave the answer that everyone knew.

"Because you wouldn't of take anyone and it was time that we moved on." Bo said putting his hand on Zac's back. The room went dead except for a slurp that Sid made of his milkshake. It all came together for Zac, the capture of ambassador Moregi's killers, turned over to SSD, Her being distant all was clear now. Then for a reason that makes the universe run that way and no other Zac's eyes fell to the table in front of Bo where the initials J.G.M. were carved.

This signets was broken when Saragar." Thhen, why did you bring thha equipment tto engineering?"

"I needed you and Sid to truly tell me if she was indeed an SSD agent, which you both confirmed."

"Anybody else have any other goodies for me. Oddball what were those boxes that Murry keep finding?" Zac asked.

"As ah... far as I can na... see they were the code relays. The way that she set them out she coulda took over from any point on the ship in one beautiful moment man." Then he look up remembered he was a officer. "Sir."

Zac looked at Bo "What about Saiton is she going to be the new ships moral officer?"

"Well I've been keeping a good eye on her ever since she came aboard. And I do have to say she done wonders fer my moral. Naw, I don't think so. She's never been up ta nothin as far as I can tell, but I would like to put a trace on her for a while so that we all know."

"Agreed," Zac said. "At this point I'm I think the best thing to do is for me to get the situation straightened out. So is there and one who doesn't think that she's SSD?" The room was quiet heads shaking. "Good at least we have that worked out. If she's here for good then we have a bridge to build. So I may as well set the first stone. Dr. Day what is her condition?"

"Resting and stable for the moment she will need to be in bed another week to ten days. After that I'll assume that she will be fit for light duty."

"Good, by the way I never said thank you Doctor."

Day harrumphed

Snapping back to Captain mode Zac continued. "Sid I want you to get me Adm. Wildstar as soon as you can and send it to where ever I'm at. Bo you have the Conn. Saragar best speed to T.T.2. We have an appointment with a "Pascuta". Oddball, you and Murry collect up all the remaining command nodes and try to get the command codes. If everything checks out then I'll transfer them myself."

Zac got up and walked behind the still standing K'Tar. "Dismissed, next meeting in two days same time. And the card game is Saturday night." Everyone picked up there P.a.d.d.s and left.

Zac and K'Tar still standing there. Zac went over to his desk and sat. K'Tar stood there saying nothing. After thirty seconds Zac hit the top button on his desk and the top draw came out Zac took out a piece of paper and started to write on it. K'Tar could hear the pen scratching on the paper. After the third line he took it and balled it up. Then he stood up and threw the wad at K'Tar hitting the Klingon in the back. He came around the desk walking towards K'Tar. "If you ever try a stunt like that again, I'll fly you over to the Klingon Empire on the front of this ship and swing it around so fast that it'll bat you into Q'onos sun do you understand Me Mr.?" finishing at the Klingons' ear.

K'Tar stood erect and shouted. "Aye Sir. My honor is still to serve."

"Good," Zac said putting his hand on the Klingons shoulder. "We have a President to Impeach." They walked out of the ready room toward the lift door.

**CHAPTER 14**

Saiton could hear the sound of the waves and the light sound of calypso music in the background. She start to rub some lotion on herself when she heard.

"Cues me Ma'am, but If ya'll need any help I'd be happy to volunteer my services."

"Bo" she replied somewhat surprised. "How did the briefing go? Is there any thing you can tell me about Alex is she all right?"

"Well, She gonna be just fine the Doc said, It was tough and go for a while but she's a tough one. As far as the rest How long did you know her before you worked with her?" He said as her rubbed oil on her neck.

"None, I met her two days after Moregi died. I came to work and a SSD officer introduced her to me. Why."

"No reason," He said as her massaged the oil into her back. "Just tryin' to focus on somethin else so that I can still keep my "conduct befitting an officer."'

She turned and smiled and brought her hand up to his face then leaned over and kissed him. "You sweet." She said. Then she got up and ran into the water. Bo got up brushed the sand off himself and headed for the back door. As he got there Jimmie looked out from behind the Bar and said "Real smooth Mon Real smooth."

"Ya think she bought it."

"I Doesn't Know about her mon, but you ded hook loin and sinker."

Bo laughed and left.

As Zac and K'Tar walked into sickbay they knew something was wrong. Not only where there security here but there was five persons from security. Knowing Day and how he felt about security in sickbay something was up. "Report Doctor, what's up." Zac shouted to get Days attention from the hoard of people around him.

"Captain, good I was about to call you It seems that I'm a better doctor then I thought.."

"How could that be?" Zac shot back.

"..Because, while I was at the briefing and before additional security got here the Ambassador or what ever she is had escaped from her room."

"Well if she SSD then she has a transporter.."

"I'm afraid that I removed during the Operation." Day said coyly.

"Without the transporter we will not be able to track her unless we can focus on another substance that would be unlike to her." K'Tar said.

"Day?" Zac questioned.

"Nothing that I could think of. off hand.." Day said rubbing his chin.

K'Tar looked in the room where Alex was. He pulled out his tricorder and began to scan.

Zac watched for a moment the asked Day. "Is the President up yet?"

"No but we can safely wake him at any time. The detixon has run it's course he's now simplify sleeping."

K'Tar came into the hall. "I found a small trace of fibers that match a sickbay gown in the vent above the bed, but it is small if she did go that way it would not have been easy."

Zac Smiled at K'Tar "What is with her?'" He then hit his comm badge. "Zac to Oddball."

"Yo, what do ya need?" Came back slowly.

"Oddball I want you to send Murry into the crevasses of the ship he's so famous forgetting around in. Our Ambassador seem to have checked out of sickbay into the realm of Murry."

"You got it but I thought she was the first officer now?"

"The jury still out on that one. Zac Out." Turning to day. What kind of shape is she in?"

"Her injured are healed up but not cured as she moves more she will start to bleed internally." Day said looking worried.

"K'Tar send all security that you can on finding her. Then we can start on the president."

"Aye Sir!" K'Tar called and Zac stared into the empty room. and wondered why she would have wanted to get away. He move off when K'Tar was done giving orders they we about to wake the President when Sid called. "Captain Adm. Wildstar on the line."

Zac hit his badge. "Sid, put him on hold I'll take it in my quarters."

"Aye Sir"

Zac looked at K'Tar." That outta start to tick him off." Zac said as he left sickbay.

Once at his quarter Zac waited five full minuets to talk to Templeton. In that five minuets he took out a uniform and check the ceases. After that he looked over a fuel report. Then he called the Bridge. "Sid Pipe it in."

The monitor on his desk lit up with the face of Templeton Wildstar. Who Zac could tell was not in the best of moods.

"Greetings nephew, I know why you called so I can guess why you made me wait too. How is She doing?"

Not surprised that Templeton put the pieces together Zac switched reasons for the anger behind his voice. "She missing, escaped into the vents of the ship. Of course if had know who she was from then beginning then none of th.."

Templeton cut him of "This would of happened because you would of found some way to get rid of her as you did everyone else. I know what's going on who do you think authorized Day to get the experimental transporter program."

Zac had one card left to play. "If you know so blasted much about my ship the where is she?"

At this Templeton eased into his seat as if the wind went out of a sail. "Okay, Maybe I was wrong to go about it the way that I did but in the long run. You'll know that I was right. But for now, I'm sorry. I took away your authority." He stiffed slightly. "But sometimes you need it."

"Are you asking for my resignation Admiral?"

"No of course not."

"Good, because I wasn't offering." Zac shot back with a smile of relief.

"Did you call just to yell or do you have another reason."

"That depends Did K'Tar fill you in our situation?" Zac Asked.

"Up to the point of you going down to the Planet. What did you find?"

"Two things One the president was drugged into coercion. Siadrik had control Illegally. We are about to question him. Second the only crewman to survived was Lt. nnyhhr A Horta. He's in sickbay liberality being patched up. As you know we are meeting the Duration in the Asteroids Near T.T.2 so I want to lately a trap for him."

"What's you ETA.?"

"Our ETA is three days. The Duration's is a week later."

"Fine that will give us time to take the dents out of the Dexterous."

"I don't think that's a good Idea if the Duration scans us then they will know we are repaired, and that we have a base near by. I underestimated them once I'm now about to do it again."

"Good thinking, We'll talk about it when you arrive as to what we can fix." Temp paused a moment again, I'm sorry Zac. Wildstar out."

The screen went blank the Shooting Star symbol came up. Zac sat in his chair looking out at the stars wondering.

Alex crawled out of the vent. The room was large, and well lit. It took a few seconds to adjust to the light being brighter then the crawl space that she had come from. She couldn't remember how she had gotten captured in the first place, or for that matter what her name was, but she wasn't about to get recaptured after she crawled what seemed miles in the tunnels. After all if she was in a "friendly atmosphere" then why was she strapped to the bed when she awoke.

As her eyes focused she saw the small round ship closest to her. It was silver not unlike the legendary flying saucers that permeated the fiction of earth's twenty century. As she found the door, then a being in a cart zoomed passed, she thought that she had seen and ducked behind as she went to move her foot it got caught in the doorway she fell into the side of the ship and thought a door protected by a holo generated image of the ships outer skin. Alex scrambled to her feet. In the middle of the ship she could see a lift. Around the walls of the cabin were different room. She got on the pad of the lift and it began to lift up. The two men working at the controls were surprised to see her {or the flash of her} before she knocked them both out. Like rags as she saw them fall and land at the edge of the control station.

She looked at the design of the ship and thought that it must had been an old smuggler ship that her captors had taken or found in deep space as debris. After a minuet she found the Hatch lock and sealed it so as not to allow anyone to surprise her as she had just done to the men lying at her feet. She looked at the gown that she had on it was dirt and torn from her recent activity after all hospital gown weren't known for being made well. She started to undress the smaller of the two men. When she finished she looked again at the controls and found the power to the engines button. Her plan now was to escape the ship she was on. She decided that it was a ship she was on when she was looking at the huge door at the end of the bay, No one would keep door that big closed if the were planet side.

She sat at the console and activated the ships power. A bearded man came on the readout screen. "I'm sorry." The face said. "But you have tried to steal the Whammo A craft that was stolen by Captain Jaxxon Garfield Mc Cord. You three seconds before being knocked out. have a good day! Two. One." At first she thought that she was the product of a practical joke then everything went blank.

Zac crawled on his stomach and he was lost the P.a.d.d that murry had given him had shorted out ten minuets ago. From then Zac tried to retrace his path or at least find an opening. He was hot and sweaty. He had ordered the air pumps to be shut down on the out side chance that Alex would try to climb though one. Looking ahead he said out loud " Man I could use a drink." Just then floor under him broke and he began to fall. Thinking that it would be one hard deck he tried to roll with it. But he keep falling he turned in time to see the water. The next sensation he had was being enveloped by water. As he got his barring he saw the beach and the crewmen standing look his direction. He swam to the beach. Zac climbed out of the ship artificial ocean seeing the on lookers. In the crowd of people several were clapping while others were holding up impromptu signs reading 9.6.,9.6, 7.9, 8.9 4.3.

He walked and slushed past them and headed out by the bar door. Jimmie looked at him from beyond the bar and handed him a glass. "Here's you drink Jolly Mon."

Zac took it and drank. "Thanks. To much Lemon though." And walked in the Hall.

Jimmie looked at the Glass and Laughed.

Alex paused and looked down the air vent. She watched and listened trying to find a sign of anyone about. After several minuets she decided that no one was in the room. she slid out of the vent and dropped casually on the bed, then to the floor. After a quick look she straighten the bed sheets so as not to leave a trace of her. "True if the scanned the would sense her DNA but then again why would the scan an unused bed?" She thought to her self. The hall out side "her room' was quiet. She across and entered a room marked labs. After seeing that no one was around she spied the wall display of the sickbay she was in. Then she noticed that in the lab past this one was the decompression chamber. Move across the lab and the next quietly. Then she climbed into the chamber. And closed the hatch, leaving enough space for air but not enough to notice. Alex relaxed a bit the realized the waves of pain from her skull. After a few she was not sure if she fell a sleep out went unconscious.

Yond Tredin was running in the field that next to his home. He had just caught a stinghopper and was running home to find a jar. As he opened the door he saw a man next to his mother who was ties to the chair he sat at for mealtime, the one that had his teeth marks he made when he had to sit there for being bad. The man grabbed him by the arm, pushing him to the floor. He tried to struggle be to no avail. He lost the stinghopper and it wiggled a little before it hopped. The man holding him down had a large needle a in his free hand, the one not holding him. The man raised his arm and thrust the needle in to his side. The pain burst into little Yond's body and he rose screaming. AAAAAEEYYYYA !

"AAAAAEEYYYYA!" Screamed the President as he shot up in his sickbay bed. For a moment (To Him) it had not just been a dream. It was real. Then he focused on the Klingon facing him. Then again he screamed. "AAAAAEEYYYYA!" Then passed out again.

K'Tar Senti Drexa scoffed. "K'Tar, t the Captain, The President is awake."

Zac had reached and started to change when K'Tar had called. He wanted to keep looking for Alex but he knew that regulating demanded "the most senior officer when an planetary official is to be question." And that was him. Zac walked into the sickbay and saw that K'Tar standing outside the Presidents room. Puzzled he asked him. "Why are you out here?"

K'Tar got a smirk on his face and replied. "I intimidate him. The doctor asked me to wait out here until you arrived, He keep fainting."

Zac motioned for them to enter the room. Tredin was sitting up in bed sipping something that smelled like beef broth. Which made Zac remember that he hadn't eaten ages. When the president looked up Zac introduce himself.

"Mr. President I'm Captain Zacary R. Wildstar Of the SSD Dexterous which your on." He just loved saying that line. Then he turned to K'Tar who stood just out of sight. "This Is my security officer and of course my chief medical officer who I'm sure you have already meet Dr. Nathaniel Day. We have some questions for you."

Yond Tredin leader of the Planet Hereiniff pulled up the covers tight around his chest. "Questions? What kind of questions?"

Zac reading the panel behind him could see that the President was truly scared at this. Hereffinians were most humanoid and as such could be read by the bio beds. Seeing how this was continent Zac and K'Tar watch the displays so that they could tell if Tredin would lie about his involvement. Zac decided to be honest with the man who had been through so much.

"Mr. President we need your help. The SSD Duration was stolen from Hereiniff and her crew killed by Pro-council Siadrik. We are tracking him not but any information that you could give us would be vital."

Yond Tredin nodded in agreement for them to proceed. and Zac noting that his blood pressure was dropping.

"We know that you were drug but do you know what day it was?" Zac asked.

"I don't know for sure I began getting sick two days after my granddaughter wedding that was at the spring High moon."

"According to you calendar the it was seven months ago." K'Tar responded.

"Seven?!?" Yond said acknowledging the passage of time.

"Then what happened do you remember being drugged, or by who?"

"As I said I was getting sick My doctor said it was intestinal blockage, I went into the hospital and was told that He had an accidents and that another doctor was going to perform the blockage removal. He was cleared by Siadrik. for Security. After that I remember waking up here. Captain what has happened to my world?'

Zac didn't need to see the readings to tell him that the president was not guilty of any wrong but he himself was among the thousands wronged. But Zac still didn't know how to tell him that his world was turned in to Siadrik personnel playground with his word as law. "Sir, you and your world will need to mend. Siadrik had done a lot of damage. But I'm sure that you can get any help from the Federation that you will need to rebuild."

The president was struck with the weight of the situation. But he was a strong man Zac could tell. After a few seconds Yond asked. "Could I see some sensor reading that you might have If we are to rebuild I'll need to see what I have to fix."

Zac looked at K'Tar. "Get all the unsecured files here for his viewing. Sir, Dr. Day has told me that your fine to leave here if you wish I'll arrange quarters. I'll see if we can arrange for you to be taken to Hereiniff as soon as possible. Thought we will have a stop over first."

"Thank you captain that would be grand."

"In the mean time I need to eat would you care to join me?"

"Yes' aren't you going to ask me anymore questions?"

Zac paused getting a crew outfit out of the closet for the President. "Yes, Do you care for Hot Roast beef sandwiches?"

Day left the room and went into the decompression lab, again he was annoyed at the captain but he needed to check on some sample. After checking sample # Day felt light pressure on both sides of his neck then everything was black.

**CHAPTER 15**

_CAPTAINS LOG SD[9408.07]__ We are one day from T.T.2 As yet we have found no sign of Alex Joleta. In a somewhat despite move I have ordered all personnel except Dr. Day, Myself, Sid And Bo onto the Champion. We are going to shut down and have the Champion scan us for life forms ones not on the bridge should be her. Also, since we have cleared President Yond Tredin from any involvement in the crimes against the People of Hereiniff I have ordered "The Snoopy" to take him home so that he and his people can start to rebuild. Captain Zacary R. Wildstar_

Bo rustled in the helmsmen's chair. "Capt'in permission to speak freely sir?"

"When has a no ever stopped you before what it is Bo?" Zac replied.

"Are we this despite to find her?" Bo asked.

"Yes we are. We've looked for two days and we are going be at Titanic two tomorrow." Zac replied. "Besides it was your Idea."

"Yeah, I know but I was just fooling I didn't think Ya'll take me seriously."

Sid spoke up from the communication station. "I don't know I like having the whole ship to myself. I was thinking before we reattach Let's do some bowling in the hallway's."

"maybe next time. As for now Sid open a hail to the Champion."

Sid shrugged his shoulders and turn back to his console open communications. On the main screen K'Tar appeared sitting in the captain's chair of the recently repainted Bridge.

"This Is Captain K'Tar Drexa Zanti surrender your vessel and prepare to Be Blown in to Atoms!" K'Tar said smiling With just a little too much teeth for Zac's liking.

"This is captain Wildstar having a flashback old friend?"

Zac answered.

"No, just dreaming are you ready?"

Zac was one of those few humans who understood that Klingons did in fact have a sense of humor, even if it was there own particular brand. Zac smiled back at K'Tar

"Not quit yet. In about Another five minuets Zac out."

The screen went back to the star field except for the Champion hanging to the left center. Zac heard the front port bridge door open and then saw a flash of white as Alex burst onto the bridge. She was holding a phaser rifle on Bo and another one on Dr. Day and Sid. Sweat was rolling down her for head and now that she was standing still Zac could see little dabs of blood on here outfit. She stared at Zac with cold eyes looking for his death. "I want this ship!"

Zac was taken back by this. For a moment stunned then he said. "fine it's yours." She seemed to look surprised but not as surprised as the rest on the bridge.

"Capt'in?" Bo exclaimed.

"That's an order Bo she is in charge do what she says." Zac looked at every one. Then he looked at Alex "Computer this is Captain Wildstar. Switch all command code to .... What did you say your name was?"

Alex looked panicked and grabbed the rifle tighter as she tensed up. Panic struck her who was she... who was she... who am I where am I? she pointed the phaser at Zac and took aim. moving closer to him she said. "Who am I..what am I doing here?"

Zac stared at her eyes never taking them off of her. He could see the confusion that he had made behind them. He could also see the tears streaming down the side of her face. And the pain and struggle with in her. Zac started to walk towards her. He ending up on the last step of the command section with the Phaser rifle touching his chest.

"Your Alex Joleta, First officer of the SSD Dexterous and the women that I Love."

Alex collapsed Zac caught but not in time to grab the phaser that hit the floor and shot the security station. Bo jumped over the rail with an extinguish and started to put out the flames.

Nervously Zac looked at Bo. "Report, damage" He said holding Alex in his arms. Day took her from Zac and started to scan her.

"Well I'd say we were fortunate the control board will have to be replaced but all in all we were lucky. She must'a had it set on a mid setting." Bo said as he waved the smoke from the station.

"Sir." Sid said. "K'Tar's hailing us."

Zac kneeled by day then looked up at Sid. "On screen Sid" He ordered.

K'Tar came on. "We are ready to begin the scan."

Zac looked at Alex on the floor and K'Tar then saw what he was looking at. K'Tar's eyes grew wide. "As you can see we've had a little changes of plans." Zac said. "Reattach the champion. And alert Saragar that we have to replace the controls on your station...."

"My station what happened?" K'Tar interrupted with a vengeance.

"Why, Bo kind of shot it in taking down the Ambassador...

"Me?" Bo asked. "Why me?" Bo shot out.

Zac looked at Bo scornfully. Then he cut off the communications. Then answered Bo. "If I told him that she shot it the would clam some sort of Klingon Revenge thing and she's not up for that."

"And I a?" Bo questioned.

"You are!" Zac answered.

Day was working on Alex, Sid had gotten the emergency A-Grav stretcher and Day placed Alex on it with Sid's help. Bo handled the helm as the Champion docked. As the Ships went chunk" Day was ready to move her. Zac activated the panel and the stretcher began to rise off the floor. Zac was going to ask how she was but then Day said. "She's surprising well but exhausted. I have some minor surgery to perform. If you like you can wait for her in the waiting room she should be able to wake up in about an hour. I'd like you there for her to see maybe she won't try to escape again."

Zac smiled and nodded to Bo. "Commander you have the Conn. Best speed to the Phredian asteroid belt. Oh and look out for K'Tar."

The doors slid shut Bo leaned on his hands and said. "Thanks."

**Chapter 16**

The shuttle "Snoopy" sped thought space on course of Hereiniff. President Tredin sat in the shuttle co-pilot seat reading reports and making notes he worked on a plan to help his planet recover. As Lt. Hans Island piloted the shuttle he kept looking over at the president from time to time. Hans not knowing if he was speaking to Hans or to himself. This went on for about three hours before the President looked in Hans direction. "So Lt. where are you from?"

"Earth, "Hans said looking over toward the President. "Switzerland."

"Nice country from what I here, I've never been there, Earth I mean It doesn't look like I'll be getting there any time soon either." Tredin said thoughtfully.

Hans was looking something comforting to say to help ease his passages unease. Then an alert warning flashed. He read the readout aloud. "Large ship coming in at 34 mark 17. weapons armed. I'm putting shield up."

Yond tensed he knew who it was even before the phaser hit the hull.

"Dexterous this is Snoopy under attic.. "Hans said as his console exploded in his face.

Yond smelled the burned flesh, smoke, and circuits before he heard the whine of a transported. Yond Tredin looked around the chair to the back part of the cabin there he was Siadrik and two guards weapons drawn and pointing to him. "Well, Mr. President what an unexpected surprise, It seems we now have a gift for Captain Wildstar."

Boregard Belvedere sat nervously in the command chair of the Dexterous. Moments ago K'Tar returned to the bridge from Champion. K'Tar was looking over the damage done to the console by a phaser blast from Alex Joleta's Phaser Rifle. K'Tar kept looking lifting up a shatters piece here and another there. The worst part for Bo was the low muttered moan that oozed out from K'Tar. It had lasted for several minuets now without pitch or volume changing. Suddenly K'Tar turned, Bo Jumped almost out of the chair. K'Tar looked Bo with eyes that could cut steel.

"This was not done by you, it was hit by a phaser rifle blast." K'Tar said coldly.

Bo could tell the control, no restraint that K'Tar was showing. Bo knew that the only way to deal with a Klingon was with blind honesty.

"Nope, Alex did it as she lost consciousness. Saragar is replicating a new board from your old designs.

it should be her in a half an hour." Bo said unflinchingly.

"Thank you commander," K'Tar said simply. "If you do not require me I'd like to take a small break." Bo thought that there was little for him to do while the new board was being constructed. "Fine where are ya'll goin' down to watch snaky work on you board?"

"No sir, I'm going to the Holodeck to.... exercise." K'Tar said

then he left the bridge.

From the helm Mc Pherson said. "It's a funny time to be workin'

out. Donn'a ya think."

Sid hafted laughing said. "Any one who thinks that a Klingon is exercising when He's mad, needs to see me about a small asteroid that I have for sale."

Saragar was putting on the final touches to the new security

display board. The board was an exact replacement from the one that was damaged by Alex except for the small display on the lower left sooner which read "It started from this tropic port aboard a tiny ship..."

Zac watched from the outer wash room, Day could feel the stare as he finished closing Alex's wounds. Though not as bad as he first thought he was surprised at the seven broken ribs she had. This lead to a small problem when he reconstructed her lung. He then proceeded to check on the cortical stimulator. "Cranium fluid count?" He asked Nurse Kirk.

"97% of normal Dac." Mantuso replied.

"Then shut it off, I think that some good old fashion sleep is

what she needs. Put her in the room 17." Day said.

The Med techs moved the equipment away from the table side and removed there masked. After a minuet orderlies cam in and took her out of the room. Then came towards Zac who was looking at all the going on.

"Well?" Zac asked.

"She resting and I expected her to wake soon sore but healthy."

Day said without hesitation almost smiling.

"But she will need a weeks rest then two weeks light duty." He continued coyly.

"That great Day," Zac said smiling at day then as if the full weight of what the Dr. had said hit Zac.

"What do you mean Light Duty? She not going to stay on board as our exec or anything else as soon as we get to Titanic II she's off the ship."

Day finished removing his gray operating gown then looked at the Captain. "Sir, From what I understand Admiral Wildstar's orders were quite specific that she was our new Exec officer. To go against that would be shall we say an improper command decision."

"Improper or not She not staying!" Zac said forcefully. Staring Dr. Day in the eyes.

"As you say sir, Commander Joleta will be awake in about an hour your welcome to wait in her room if you like." Day said dryly as ever.

"Thank you Doctor, I'm sorry for blowing up at you, I'm truly thankful for you saving her live again." Zac said as humbly as he could.

"Think nothing of it sir, we all must do our duty.' Then the doctor left to let Zac think on what he said.

Siadrik passed on the bridge of the Duration. He was waiting,

and he hated waiting. Then Fl'rudy his chief engineer came to the bridge and stood before him. Siadrik eyes glowed, "REPORT" he screamed.

"Standard federation shuttle no Extras, It's tracing

reviled that they were on a course to the Phredian nebula when they left the left the ship. No transmission were received after that. Lord." Fl'rudy said shyly fearing the response of finding nothing.

"I see," Siadrik said. "So nothing extraordinary from an SSD shuttle?"

"No my lord I check it out myself." Fl'rudy replied again. Then a lash of blue light from a whip of energy hit him around the throat, searing this flesh as he passed out.

"Remove him, then chain him to the shuttle. If he doesn't find

anything in six hours then He can look as long as he likes from out side the ship." Siadrik yelled as two men dragged the unconscious body of Fl'rudy away.

Bo sat in the Captain's chair with a pocket knife in hand. There was a small container in front of him that caught the wood shavings that flew off of the stick he was whittling. This time he was working on a small statue of Sid waving on top a stick.

"Sar." Mc Pherson spoke up from the helm. "We are entering the asteroid field of the nebula."

"Dang Simon, that was fast wha'd ya do find a new shortcut?" Bo asked jokingly.

"Aye sar, I cut through Sid ego and it saved us days off the trip."

"I heard that." Sid said.

"Sorry fuzzy, Just joking. No hard feelin's?"

"Naw, It's cool." Sid smiled and relied. "Should I contact the captain?"

"I'll do it." Bo said. "Bridge To Captin' Wildstar."

**Chapter 17**

In Alex's room Zac sat staring at her while she slept. He jumped when the call came from the bridge. "Bridge to Captin' Wildstar." Bo voice came out of the intercom. Zac hoped that it wasn't trouble not yet. After a second he turned down the volume on his comm badge. "Yes, Bo what is it?"

"Sir, we are in the field and will be in the barnyard in about an hour. As yet no sign of our fox." Bo replied.

"Great, I'll be here when you need me. Zac out." He taped his comm badge and looked back at Alex. Her starred at her and then her eyes flickered and opened. For a moment she was stunned. It was in that moment that he knew that she would be fine. In a somewhat groggy voice she spoke softly at first. "Do you always stair at patients or only when there ambassador?"

He smiled and took her had then sat on the bed. "You my dear are no ambassador." Zac said grinning ear to ear.

"Oh who am I then?' She asked.

"Who do you think that you are?" Zac asked half scared that she didn't truly know. yet leaning in closer. She searched for a moment then looked at Zac. "Cleopatra? Helen of Troy?"

Zac smiled leaning closer again. "No I'm Afraid not. Care to try again?"

"I give up who?" Alex asked smiling up at Zac.

"Commander, Alex Joleta first officer of the SSD Dexterous." Zac answered her as he looked into her green eyes. She gave a small moan of satisfaction then asked. "Is that All?'

"No," Zac answered her. "Your my Imzadi."

"Imzadi." She said, then she pushed herself up the last half inch. Zac kissed her and put his arms around her. He held her in his arms kissing her again and again. As she did him. Suddenly, she felt Zac move away from her, No move he was torn away. As Alex opened her eye she saw Dr. Day with his hand on Zac shoulder removing him from her side.

"Captain, I must ask you to refrain from such....practice for one thing you set off her blood pressure reading I thought she was going into a seizure." Day yelled.

"I was." Alex said coyly.

Zac laughed. "Fine Doc, I'm sorry I was just.."

"God help me Wildstar if you say checking her reflexes I'll put status for a week." Day said cutting him off.

Zac backed down. "Your right I'm sorry. Doctor. I...." Just then the shipped rocked day went to the floor Zac grabbed onto the rail of the bed to keep him self from falling. Then over the inter comm came Bo's voice. "All hand, red alert, battle stations. Captin' Wildstar to the bridge please."

Zac got up went to kiss Alex again. She put up her hand. "Hold up cowboy were needed on the bridge."

Zac looked at her. "I am your not."

Alex turned to Doctor Day. So did Zac At the same time they both said. :Doc tell this Idiot."

Day rolled his eyes looking at Alex. "As for now you are unfit for duty."

"There I told you." Zac said as he ran out the door.

"Alex looked at Day and said. "You know I love that man, but, I'm going to Kill him."

Day folded his arms and walked out of the room saying. "Well, I don't, but I'll help you."

Zac was in the turbolift when he called the bridge. "Bo status?" Zac was surprised that there wasn't any more boom booms of a battle he was wondering what was going on.

"Captin', sorry about the shake in bake but I had Mc Pherson do a sharp downer to avoid visual with the Duration. For now, we are cloaked and movin up in front of the little weasel.

"Great Bo, get to the Champion and have Sean move us behind a big rock so they can't see us launch." As he finished the doors opened up and Bo nodded and said "Aye Sir. Bo, T'Lang moved from where they were to the Champion turbo shaft. Above the door was a sign that read. _"To the Bat caves Via the Bat poles."_ Zac took the command chair nodded to Sid. And addressed the Ship." Ladies and Gentlemen It's time we rock and rolled."

"Sir, I have scanned the duration and she appears to be well repaired. Shields, impulse, warp engines and weapons appear to be functional at just below normal specifications." T'Lar reported from the science station.

"Well, I'll have to send my complements to there engineer." Zac said sarcastically.

"Captain the Champion reports that they are ready to launch." K'Tar said.

"Sid, patch me through to the Champion." Zac asked. Looking at the viewer Zac waited at the asteroid field was replaced with the view of Bo on the bridge of the Champion. Zac noted to himself that Murry and Oddball had done a great job of repainting it.

"Captin' What's the plain?" Bo asked.

"Bo I want you to keep in contact we us at all times, Your going to be our mouth piece. We will be cloaked and move around by the aft of the duration. Talk to them try to get them to disarm and surrender."

"Ya'll don't expect that that's they will do ya." Bo asked wiry.

"No, but if you see the need blow them out of the sky. That's an order, we took our lumps from them once, understand?"

"Aye Sir. permission to launch." Bo acknowledged.

"Granted." The ship moved with a slight bump and the view showed the Champion moving off."

Dr. Day moved the med. scanner over Alex and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your white blood count is lowering I'm going to mildly sedate you for a while." Day relied garbing a hypo off the table and checking it.

"Is it really necessary?" She asked holding off his hand.

"Not absolutely but I think that it would help greatly for you to get some uninterrupted sleep. and we are about to get some rather noise "guest". Beside it will work wonders in you not staying hear the extra week.

She looked up at him and said. "Fine but I think that all doctors are medical dictators who just like to rule their medical prows over people."

"Charming, I think I liked you better as an ambassador." Then he lightly put a the hypo to her neck. After a small hiss she fell asleep.

**Chapter 18**

Bo sat in the command chair of the champion. Her was looking at the tactical readout of the area of space that they were in. The Dexterous hung in blue to the rear of the read out the champion in a lighter blue in the middle. About a third of the way to the right was the Duration in red. Several dozen asteroids were dotting the readout in yellow. It was this moment that Bo wondered to himself why he ever left the family farm on Vulcan, then he realized that it was because the family farm was on Vulcan.

"Sir, the Duration is hailing us." T'Lang reported from the science / comm station to Bo's left.

"Patch them through to us and the Dexterous let's all get a show. Split screen." Bo ordered. The screen opened up to the left was Siadrik on the right was Zac, with Sid waving in the background. Siadrik stood from his chair in a motion that almost mimicked what he had seen Zac do hundreds of times before. Bo made a note to rub it in later.

"I know you, your that pointy eared freak that is Wildstar's first officer aren't you? Didn't he have the courage to fight me himself or was his ship too badly damaged?" Siadrik said with an air of overbearing that made Day look good.

Bo relaxed and tipped his hat back and smiled at the image of Siadrik. "Ya'll want something mister or are you just floating here with the rest of the garbage?"

"Clever, Mister?" Siadrik asked.

"Belvedere, Boregard Belvedere, of the Vulcan Belvader's. Ok. Hause, ya cam a long way in broken up ship. Why don't ya'll just give up and we can go home with out blowin the likes of your stolen ship up and makin a' mess up these here rocks." Bo said patiently.

"Well, as you say we have come a long way, but as I have no query with you I think that I will let you go." Siadrik said graciously.

"Most kind of you but why should we let you go, you all ain't what I would call off the hook at this time?" Bo asked.

Siadrik eyes flared and he moved closer to the screen. "Because I have a message for Wildstar." He flipped his hand and two guards brought Yond Tredin Into view. Siadrik continued. "So you see if you don't tell Wildstar to fight his own battles then the President will have a long walk home."

Zac hit the comm on the arm rest. "Alpha Squad emergency report to transport in 1 minuet code alpha. Sid patch me to Bo."

Sid nodded.

"Bo Keep him talking we are going break down his shields and beam Alpha to the Duration's bridge."

On the bridge of the Champion Bo nodded to both Siadrik and Zac. "Ok, Well as you might know even thought Captin' Wildstar couldn't make it we are still in contact with him and he told me to ask you If your cousin and your mamma was sisters or just duel personalities?"

Siadrik reacted as most any one would with the order to fire. The shot hit the asteroid that was in front of the Duration. Siadrik screamed loudly.

Bo Smiled and said. "Ya'll never fought in a field before have ya. what you have to do is look out for rocks in the way." And he pointed to the weapons officer to Fire. "Like this."

The flair of blur light energy that Bo expected to see hit the Duration never came. Instead the weapons officer screamed. "Sir, the command codes have been over ridden by the first officer's code we cant fire all weapons are dead!"

Bo look at the officer sadly. "Dang it dang it....helm get us outta here. T'Lang call up Zac tell him we got a real situation out here.

**Chapter 19**

Zac stared in horror ask the Champion ducked and weaved in and out of asteroids. "T'Lar what's he doing?" Zac asked the science officer.

"Unknown, at this time Sir." Was her response.

"Sir," Sid spoke up. "Comm, Belvedere hailing us, He reports that their weapons are down cut off by the Ambass.. First officers command codes."

Zac looked at Sid, it seemed that the role of Alex was going to have to get use to by every one. And now was not the time to get a command crew confused as to who was in command. "Blast it." Zac thought. "When was this going to end."

"K'Tar situation report, are our weapons working?" Zac asked.

K'Tar scanned and rechecked out the weapons controls. After a for seconds he turned to Zac. "Aye Sir all is in working order. Shall I target The Duration?"

With his eyes focused on the screen and his friend still managing to avoid the deadly phaser blast of the Duration Zac said. "Target the Duration and fire at will. Sean follow the Duration and keep a trim course. Sid, when I give you the signal I want to speak to our friend Siadrik."

Every one acknowledged there order and set out to the task at hand. K'Tar with a little more teeth than usual.

The Dexterous moved from it's position and came up behind the Duration. Living up to her name the Dexterous glided in and out of the asteroids with what seem to be no trouble at all.

"We are within range, and firing." K'Tar said. Pressing the fire button. Nothing happened.

"K'Tar fire." Zac ordered. Jumping out of his chair. Then grabbing the Rail in front of him.

"I Have nothing happened." K'Tar shot back holding in his rage.

"Is it the new board." T'Lar asked.

"No, It seems we to need to get the commanders over ride." K'Tar answered gritting his teeth at the situation

Zac starred at the screen and watched the Champion get hit by the duration along it's back wing. Zac spoke out. "Bridge to Sickbay!"

"Day here Captain. What do you need?" Day asked.

Zac knew how this was going to sound. "I need Alex doctor, put her on the comm please."

"Impossible, she's sedated." Day exclaimed.

"Sed.. Why did you do that she was fine?" Zac asked angrily.

Day came back with a stiff air of annoyance. "She needed rest so I gave her a mild sedative. She will be out for an hour yet."

"Doctor she has the command codes that we need to get the weapons of the Dexterous and Champion on line. If you don't wake her now you'll have more casualties than you can fix up if you are alive your self!"

"I'm sorry, I was un aware of the situation I'll begin waking her now but it will still be fifteen minuets before she is coherent."

"As fast as you can safely doctor. Zac out." Zac sat back in his chair. feeling the tension run in his back and neck. Now what he thought now what?

Bo rocked in his chair. "Hailed the Duration."

T'Lang opened the channel and Siadrik came on the screen. "So It seems that I have learn to play in your field."

"Yes'em ya have but I just called to say that we are gonna kick your butt later. Bye Now." He moved his hand and the cannel was cut off. He hit the arm of his chair. There was nothing that he could do. He had ordered the helm to work it's way towards Titanic Two but It would take at least a half an hour for them to reach it and if they called for help then the same time for help to arrive. "Besides." Bo thought "if we did call for help it would only scare him away, and let him do more damage elsewhere."

"Captain Wildstar Sir." T'Lang announced. Zac picture came on the screen, Zac looked old, worried.

"Captin', Ya'll can jump in any time here." Bo said not so jokingly.

"Sorry, my friend we have a common problem." Zac said.

"Alex?!"

"Bingo."

"Sir, I decided that I would like the First officers job effective Imminently." Bo said trying to elevate the growing tension.

"Great first I can't get one now I have two many. Bo I have a plan but It's going to get up shot at more. What's your damage?' Zac asked fearing the answer that he might get.

"Nothin Murry and Oddball can't fix. What's the plan?"

Zac smiled. "You know the three really big asteroids near the middle of the field....."

Siadrik clutched the arm of the captain's chair. He was mad, more then just mentally this time really mad. "Weapons, want that ship hit. We are never going to get them at this rate." He screamed.

The weapons "officer" Bowed his head "I'll do better my lord."

Standing out of the chair and jumping down to the helm station Siadrik pounded on the console. "No, stop firing. they have never fired at us yet. Why?"

No one on the bridge spoke up to say what was on their minds. In fact no one knew why they didn't fire ether.

"No, Wildstar wanted us here. He challenged us to be here He's not the type of man to put down a gauntlet and walk away." He moved up to the science station. "Scan for energy readings in the field."

"I'm sorry my lord I do knot know how to." Said the crewman

A beam lanced out from a phaser the Siadrik had. "You can't learn any younger."

Siadrik moved back to the center chair. "Engineering, send up someone who can do the science station.

Fl'rudy came on the speakers. Lord we are only a crew of 70 if you keep... disciplining the crew we will be unable to run the ship."

"Fl'rudy is there anyone who has not given their mind and soul over to me?"

"No my lord!"

Fine then shut up and get to work. Helm stay on that ships tail. 10,000 meters."

"Meters Sir?" The helm asked.

Siadrik dew the phaser and pointed it at the man. "Did I stutter?"

"No Lord, No."

"Good." Siadrik sat back in the chair and laughed several times. Those who had hair felt it stand up.

A small black ship with a single blue line around it sat in the asteroids "above" Three large ones that formed a "Y" when you looked upon them. It moved as the champion did, then as the champion entered the corridor of the asteroids it stopped. on one side was the duration and champion at the other end was the Dexterous decloaking. The occupant sat eating popcorn. "Dex, confirm no detection of craft.?"

"Affirmative. You know no one saw." Came back the answer.

Bo squirmed in the chair. "All right every one here we go. Helm remember up to the left only."

"Aye sir I won't forget."

The screen was split with half on a forward view the second was the rear with the Duration breathing down it's neck. Bo couldn't decide which was more freighting the ship in back or the mountain's of rock on ether side.

Siadrik looked on and smiled. "All stop, don't go in there!" On the screen the Champion sped off and went around the asteroid. "Good helm. Take us over the asteroids and we will see what we shall find?"

The Duration rose higher and higher the view look not unlike a mine shaft car being lifted as the rock zoomed past. Up and up it went clearing the top from there the ship arced over the top. The duration saw what see was looking for on the other side of the asteroids was the Dexterous sitting at the mouth of one open end of the asteroids the Champion at the other.

"We have them, we have them, move in close to 40,000 km then fire." Siadrik said almost laughing. He watched the helm control as he laughed. 65,000...58,000 ...53,000 49,000.. Then the shipped rocked and except for the exploding of the engineering station the lights went out.

"T'Lar report." Zac ordered.

"Three of the seven photons have exploded. It seems as your idea of mining the field was a success, thought highly against the odds." She answered.

"It doesn't matter you still owe 5 credits, What's there damage?" Zac asked.

She scanned the duration for a few seconds. Weapons, Shields and Impulse damaged but not out. How ever I suspect that the ships targeting is out."

"Qa'pla, K'Tar send over Alpha Squad." Zac commanded. Smiling.

K'Tar call the transporter room and headed down to the join them on the assault. Zac looked at the Duration, He wanted to hail them but hesitated. As battles went this one was pretty tame and that usually meant trouble. What was Siadrik up to. Would he be prepared? Can I think myself out of another attempt at destroying the ship? He sat up as he heard Bo's voice from the view screen. "Capt'in we tried to reboot the weapons control and you'll never guess whose code she's usin'."

"Jax's!" Zac said sternly.

"B-i-n-g-o sir. We have weapons on line should we fire?" Bo asked.

"No reattach, we have alpha squad over there. and as soon as your on board I'm leading another team to get the President back. Dexterous Out."

Alpha Beamed to a spot outside the ship. In fact they were on the out side of airlock three. K'Tar grabbed the manual control handle and pulled it up. The door opened quickly. He and the squad went inside. after the outer door sealed they removed there helmets and armed there weapons. Jamerson spoke up. "It amazes me that everyone in the galaxy will raise shields to keep you from beaming in but no one ever locks the side door." They all laughed, even K'Tar broke a smile at the comment. They knew that K'Tar was most at ease when on missions like this one. His Klingon heritage was responsible the "Glory for battle" and all.

"Stand ready." K'Tar ordered. Two of the group hit the floor the other including K'Tar pushed them selves against the walls of the lock. The door opened and a guard was on the out side Frank who was on the floor fired as the door went up the guard went down.

"K'Tar to Dexterous we have entered the ship and are proceeded to the bridge." K'Tar reported as the squad watch the corridor around them. A moment later they heard Zac Voice.

"K'Tar make a distraction in one minuet. I'm going to lead a party to the bridge.

K'Tar rolled his eyes, "Aye sir, do you think that is wise?"

"Most likely yes." Zac answered somewhat irritated. "The president is being held by the bridge and we are getting reading now that the warp core is unstable so unless you can tell me you have a clear shot then please comply Commander."

"Aye sir." K'Tar said. "Let's go move out."

In the transport room Zac assembled with a security team. They approached the pad as Dr. Day came in. "well doctor I thought that we were going to leave you behind."

"No sir, I was making sure that the commander was full awake before I came down."

"I see." Zac said taking his position some what stooped down. the rest of the team did likewise all with there backs to each other as to offer protection. "Energize."

A few tingly moments later the bridge of the Duration was in front of them. He could see the damage that had just occurred, the damage that he had caused. He then looked at the area of the bridge that they stood in it seemed funny to him, then he realized that Ho had put the around the captains chair. With no other movement on the bridge he spun around there to his surprise sat the body of pro-council Siadrik. a piece of shrapnel lodged in his forehead. He must of died instantly. Day scanned him and nodded.

"It is odd isn't it?" Day said.

"What is?" Zac asked.

"Well in all the times we have "got the bad guy" or in any story that you read, no matter what the culture is we never find that the villain has simply been killed by a random accident. it seems some how anti-climatic somehow."

Zac looked at Siadrik and said. "Not to him Doctor, not to him."

Alpha team was pined down in the turbo lift. K'Tar looked at his tricorder the reading indicated that there were seven holding them down and eight on each level above and below them. He hit his communicator. "This is lobster to big fish. we are pinned down. Request dinner."

Zac's voice came back "Negative on dinner take out window is closed repeat closed, I'll get you out of the tank myself. Out." Then the fighting started.

On the Bridge Zac moved from the center seat towards the Turbo lift. He called the security officers away from their checking bodies on the bridge. He took out a P.A.D.D. containing the deck plans for the Duration. "Here's the way it is K'Tar and Alpha team are hold up in turbo shaft seven. I figure that we have about seven minuets to get them out. they can't beam out because the leakage from the core, which as we all know is going to blow. They have to get the at least three decks from main engineering to be able to beam out. Ships sensors show about thirty people we can't beam out for the same reason between us and them. Any Ideas?" Zac said looking to the group huddles around him.

"Gas them?" one of the security said.

"Controls out, anything else?" Zac asked.

No one said anything.

"Ok. the hard way then we attack from behind and rescue K'Tar. we also have to scan for the president and pay the price later." Just then door of the Captain's ready room broke open with a guard flying through. peeking through after was President Tredin again beaten. Zac a and crew lowered their weapons and looked shocked. The president was huffing and said. "in my youth was a champion boxer at my university, captain of the team three Years."

Zac smiled. "Well you haven't seemed to lose your touch, sir."

Alpha Team had made it's way out of the lift. K'Tar know that if it could move then they would have to fight two lines of fire. So he wedged an access panel cover in the door so that it could neither close, or be moved up or down.

Johnson was able to get an emergency bulkhead to close behind the group that they were fighting now. For several minuets the group had turned around a corner trying to get the hatch opened, yet the maintained firing at Alpha Squad. K'Tar smiled at the fact that his training was going to pay off. As in practice two of the members were on the ground hovering. They were set. Franks and Johnson floated into the hall way and fired. Four went down. Then K'Tar and the others went around the corner. The forced from the Duration fell quickly, then didn't have the training or the skill K'Tar thought. The hatch opened fifteen other run though, some even tripping over the stunned comrades. Alpha fired tensing at the surprise of the reinforcements. It wasn't until the last fell that K'Tar realized that the new ones were running from something. Not facing them at all. Before He could yell to stop firing, he saw Zac fall hit square in the chest by a phaser blast from his own rifle.

Blackness, Zac new that it would be like this nothing but blackness. Then it seemed to be getting gray then lighter and lighter. Zac was surprised to see an older version of himself looking back at him with a bright light and a strange smile. Then he felt pain and knew he wasn't dead. He tried to put his hand on his chest but couldn't.

"Ah, don't try that nephew. The good doctor has you in restrains." Templeton said.

He moved his mouth but nothing came out. then he tried again. "What happened?" Zac asked yelling but only hearing a wiser."

Day moved into his view and spoke as he looked at a P.A.D.D. "Well K'Tar shot you.

and a good shot it was too. you had a hole in you the size of a tennis ball. Fortunately he was off center enough that he missed you spinal. I've had to clone and replace seven of your left ribs and your lung. You'll be here for the next ten to fifteen days."

"How long have I been out?" Zac asked struggling.

"Long enough for me to be charge." Alex said from the chair next to his bed. She stood up and was wearing a new Dexterous S.S.D. uniform. On the collar was the three pips of a full commander.

Templeton looked at Zac and patted him on the head. "Rest Zac, the crew has shore leave, hear on Titanic Two. I'm sure that you'll be better before we send you out again."

Zac looked at him smiled. "President?"

"Safely back home. The Reddog took him yesterday. He said that after they get the planet cleaned up there going to have a "Captain Wildstar day". Templeton said. He turned and looked at the other two officers. "So while he's out of danger and I'm hear how would you both like to go to Jimmies for a drink?"

"That Admiral is a very good Idea." Day said.

"Thank you sir but I'm due on the Bridge." Alex said she leaned over kissed Zac on the cheek and left.

Zac looked up at Templeton and asked him. "Why her?"

Templeton smiled and said. "My boy, four reasons. She was the best for the job, she'll keep you in line, and mostly importantly because I'm the admiral, and someday you'll thank me." He put his hand around Day's shoulder and said come on Nate let's get vasnookered."

Bo paced in the transporter room. He knew that Saiton was on her way down. Ho looked at Bo and smiled. "What he asked.

"Nothing," The larger man said. "It's just that I've never seen you look like your going to pass out before. You know you actually are a little green now."

Bo smiled and was about to say something when the door opened. Saiton walked through.

"Ma'am, I'm not very good at these time you understand.." He began nervously.

"It's Ok. No one is." Trying to elevate some of his pain.

Bo took out a box and gave it to her. "It not much and it ain't worth nothing I just wanted to give you somthin to remind me of you... I mean you of me.

She opened it up and looked inside, then she closed it and smiled. She leaned over and kissed. "Thank you it's perfect."

Just then Alex walked in, she took Saiton by the hands and held them up. A greeting familiar to one on Betazed. "So now your that Ambassador." Alex said smiling.

"Yes, I guess that I am, now that I know who you are." Saiton said.

"About that, I'm sorry to have to of lied to you so much, but the one thing that I did say that was the truth is that I enjoyed working with you.

"And I you, But I still think you would of made a great ambassador." She said.

"Believe me with this crew, I'll not only have to be an ambassador but a den mother as well.

They both laughed as Bo and Ho looked at each other. Saiton walked up the stair to the platform then turned. "Please with you Bo and with you Alex."

"Peace, Saiton. " They replied.

Siaton opened up the box Bo gave her and smiled as she faded away in the transported beam.

"What was in the box Bo?" Alex asked.

"Oh, just somthin she could remember me by." He answered.

"A piece of family Jewelry?" she asked.

"Naw, nothing so grand as all that. I just gave her Sid's 25 anniversary Blewie Day Yo-yo. Kind a little keepsake." Then Bo and Alex turned and went to the bridge.

Alex arrived on the bridge with Bo behind. Bo went to the science station and relived T'Lang. Everyone stared, even T'Lang. She looked at Jaxxon's chair. The dust on it was thick. She looked at a while longer, then crossed the bridge to the replicator. "Dust rag." She ordered. A clothe materialized she took it and went over to the seat. She wiped it off, moving the dust that flew in her face with her hand. Then sat down. It squeaked with unease. Then she moved the controls to fit her they to squeaked. "Bridge to engineering,

"Engithering here, Saragar." Came over the comm.

"Saragar this is Commander Joleta, I need Murry to come the bridge the First officers station needs a bit of repaired. Alex out."

Bo moved up to the command level and tipped his hat to her and smiled with a small tear I the corner of his eye took the dust rag and finished wiping off the seat and said. "Ma'am I think it already has been."

Deep in a rock, in the middle of an asteroid field, In the middle of a nebula, in the middle of the federation, on the corner of a spiral arm of the galaxy, to the mid-center and to the right of the cosmos for one brief moment life was again good.

The End

_Ps. Remember, No matter where you go...._

_There you are!_


End file.
